


calendrier de l'avent 2015

by boadicee



Series: calendriers de l'avent [1]
Category: 07-Ghost, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 One Shot de divers fandom pour attendre le père noël (07-ghost - SNK - Hakuouki - Naruto - Black butler - Kuroko's basket - ......) attention certains OS seront des prologues pour mes fictions 2016<br/>Le calendrier existe en anglais</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1er décembre

Depuis que Frau avait ramené l’âme de Mikage de l’autre monde, Teito se remettait petit à petit. Certes, il ne quittait sa chambre uniquement au repas et uniquement parce que Frau venait le tirer de sa retraite. Mais il était rarement seul, Castor laissant toujours une de ses poupées non loin de sa chambre. Mikage ne le quittait pas non plus. Cette petite boule de poils, avec sa cicatrice qui rappelait celle de son seul et meilleur ami, lui remontait le moral. Il s’en voulait toujours de n’avoir pas pu le sauver, mais d’avoir près de lui sa réincarnation l’aidait à surmonter cette dure épreuve.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine depuis la mort de son ami. Teito se tenait, comme tous les matins durant des heures, devant la tombe de ce dernier, le regard vide. Il ne vit pas arriver le prêtre pervers derrière lui. Il sursauta quand on le tira en arrière. Mikage mordit aussitôt l’agresseur.

\- Aie !! Sale bête. Ce n’est que moi. Après tout ce que j’ai fait pour toi, tu pourrais m’être plus reconnaissant.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Frau ? Ce n’est pourtant pas l’heure de déjeuner.  
\- Je suis venu chercher ta tête de dépressif, car j’ai besoin que tu m’aides aujourd’hui.  
\- Je ne suis pas dépressif !!!  
\- Ben voyons, on dirait un zombie sortit des enfers.  
\- T’as besoin de moi pourquoi ?  
\- Je dois aller aider des habitants du village, et vu le travail, je ne finirais jamais avant ce soir. Donc tu m’accompagnes.  
\- Je croyais que je n’avais pas le droit de quitter l’enceinte de l’église ?  
\- T’es avec moi, y a rien à craindre.  
\- J’ai tout à craindre avec toi.  
\- Tout de suite, sale gamin. Mais c’est qui qui te sort de chaque mauvais pas depuis que t’es ici ? C’est moi, donc tu me suis et tu te tais. Sinon je te traîne par la force.  
\- Pas la peine, je sais marcher encore.

Ils retournèrent dans l’enceinte du bâtiment et Frau lui donna une tenue de rechange pour passer plus inaperçue dans le village et d’être plus à l’aise. Ils se rendirent ensuite à pied jusqu’au village. Là-bas, ils aidèrent des familles en difficultés en effectuant des tâches qui étaient devenues trop dures pour eux comme couper le bois ou réparer la toiture. Teito se donna à fond dans sa tâche. Vers midi, ils mangèrent avec les villageois qui partageaient avec eux le peu qu’ils avaient.

Quand la fin de leur journée arriva au grand galop, Teito se sentit épuisé. Un petit garçon vint vers lui et lui tendit un linge pour se rafraîchir le visage. D’abord surprit, il accepta en souriant. Le garçon repartit aussitôt vers sa maison.

Teito se sentit épuisé, mais plus heureux. Durant cette journée, il avait pu oublier ses problèmes en s’occupant des autres. Il commença à faire le chemin du retour quand Frau le tira par la manche. Il l’emmena au-delà du village, vers une ancienne église en ruine.

\- Frau, on n’est pas censé rentrer avant la fermeture des portes ?  
\- Tais-toi et suis-moi. On rentrera ne t’en fait pas.

Ils montèrent en haut du clocher. Teito fut tout de suite impressionné par la vue qu’il y trouva. Il apercevait le canyon où les trois prêtres l’avaient sauvé d’une mort certaine. À l’intérieur, le soleil rayonnait, donnant l’impression que la terre était en feu.

Frau souriait en voyant l’expression de surprise et d’émerveillement du gamin. Aucun des deux ne bougea durant plusieurs minutes.

Quand le soleil ne fut plus qu’un trait sur l’horizon., ils s’assayèrent un moment. Frau lui tendit un sandwich. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Ils profitaient tranquillement de la nuit tombante quand, le plus jeune remarqua une ombre qui se déplaçait au pied du clocher. Il scruta l’obscurité et finit par reconnaître le petit garçon qui lui avait donnait une serviette plus tôt dans la journée. Il descendit rapidement les marches pour le rejoindre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être rentré chez toi depuis longtemps.  
\- Dis grand-frère, tu veux venir à la maison ? Il y fait noir et j’ai peur.  
\- Je ne peux pas. Tes parents vont s’inquiéter. Rentre chez toi.  
\- Non, tu dois venir avec moi. Ne m’abandonne pas.

Le petit garçon se recula légèrement et deux ailes squelettiques apparurent.

\- Un kor !!! Mais qu’est-ce…  
\- Tu es à moi, lança l’enfant en se jetant sur Teito.  
\- Teito, recule, s’exclama Frau.

Ce dernier sauta du haut du clocher et sortit durant sa chute sa faux. Il atterrit entre Teito et l’enfant possédé.

\- Alors gamin, on n'a pas été gentil et on a préféré fuir en pleine nuit ? Pourtant, c’est la nuit que les petits enfants grandissent.  
\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, voleur de faux. Teito est à moi et à moi seul.  
\- Je suis désolé pour toi, mais je suis le premier à avoir mis la main sur lui.

Le jeune entra dans une colère sourde et lança des attaques de zaiphon. Frau les arrêta aisément avant de sauter en l’air et de faire tournoyer sa faux au-dessus de lui. Quand il vit enfin une ouverture, il la lança et visa les ailes du Kor. Ces dernières se brisèrent et l’enfant tomba inerte.

Teito courut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Les deux hommes le ramenèrent auprès de sa famille avant de se remettre en route vers le sanctuaire.

\- Combien de personnes sont encore possédées par un Kor ? Ayami paiera pour ce qu’il leur fait.  
\- Il y en a autant qu’il y a le doute dans le cœur des gens. C’est pour cela que tu ne dois jamais douter de toi et te détourner du droit chemin. Suis la voie de ton cœur. Et concernant ce type, ne t’approches pas de lui, il est beaucoup plus fort que toi. Même Mickael ne pourra pas t’aider.  
\- Je vais devenir plus fort et…

Frau s’arrêta et saisit le menton de Teito.

\- Tu es encore jeune. Arrête de chercher à te venger et profite un peu de ta vie. Elle est bien assez courte pour la gâcher par des vengeances inutiles qui ne fera qu’attirer encore plus de haine.

Les yeux de Frau sondèrent ceux de Teito pendant une bonne minute. Puis sans prévenir, il se pencha et déposa un baiser doux et long sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

D’abords surprit, Teito finit par fermer ses yeux et se laisser emporter par ce doux échange. Sans s’en rendre compte, il finit par se retrouver dans les bras du prêtre, les jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier. Ils mirent un moment avant de se séparer. Frau toutefois refusa de faire descendre Teito. Il le fit basculer sur son dos. Ils avaient à peine parcouru le tiers du chemin que Frau sentit le souffle calme et régulier de Teito contre son cou.  
En arrivant dans l’enceinte, il ne se dirigea pas vers la chambre du gamin, mais le ramena dans sa propre chambre, contre l’avis de Mikage qui lui siffla dessus.


	2. 2 décembre

Le vampire

Prologue

\- Vas-tu me manger aussi ? Demanda le petit garçon aux yeux verts.  
\- Et pourquoi ne le devrais-je pas ? Répondit l’homme à la peau pâle.  
\- Parce que je suis mignon et gentil.  
\- Et cela devrait t’épargner ?  
\- Maman dit toujours que les enfants sages et mignons sont toujours protégés. Donc tu ne peux pas me manger.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Pourquoi les vampires attaquent de nouveaux les humains ? On ne vous a pourtant rien fait.  
\- Tu es bien bavard pour un gosse. N’as-tu pas peur ?  
\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Si on a peur, on ne pourra plus vivre.  
\- Quel âge as-tu ?  
\- J’ai 5 ans.  
\- Tu devrais être comme tous les gosses de ton âge, au lit.  
\- Maman m’a dit de fuir quand les vampires ont attaqué. J’ai couru aussi vite que j’ai pu.

Le vampire examina de plus près le jeune garçon. Malgré son air sale, il avait l’air plutôt encore en vie. Il avait donc réussi à échapper à ses homologues. Il laissa passer un soupir et fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui afin de se reposer un peu.

\- Vous partez, monsieur.  
\- Oui, je suis fatigué de t’entendre et d’avoir perdu une nuit de chasse.  
\- Je vais devenir quoi moi ?  
\- Je m’en tape. Peut-être que les autres finiront par t’attraper et tu leur serviras de petit dej. Ce n’est pas mon problème.  
\- Emmenez-moi avec vous, s’il vous plaît !  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? Je n’ai pas besoin d’avoir un chiot d’humain dans les pattes.  
\- Je vous promets que je me ferais aussi discret que possible. Je sais passer le balai. Maman, me laissait toujours le passer.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’une femme de ménage.

Il commença à avancer dans l’ obscurité.

\- Vous aussi, vous allez m’abandonner alors. Vous êtes comme tout le monde.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

Le vampire se retourna vers l’enfant et croisa de nouveau son regard émeraude. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Au final, ce fut le vampire qui rompit le contact. Il se retourna pour reprendre sa route.

\- Je te préviens le mioche que tu restes avec moi sous mes conditions. N’en respectes pas une et tu rejoindras tes parents.  
\- Merci monsieur. Je serais gentil, vous verrez.  
\- Arrête déjà de m’appeler Monsieur et appelle moi plutôt Levi.  
\- Moi s’est Eren.  
Le vampire prit la main d’Eren et ils marchèrent pendant un moment. Quand il sentit son bras être tiré en arrière, il tourna la tête et vit le petit bout commencé à somnoler. Après un soupir, il prit l’enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier se blottit contre sa poitrine.

Quand il arriva dans sa demeure, froide et vide, il déshabilla le garçon, le lava et lui mit une de ses chemises, même si elle était trop grande pour lui, au moins, il ne serait pas nu. Il le coucha dans le lit, avant de le rejoindre par-dessus les couettes. Peu avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil, il pensa à la galère dans laquelle, il venait de se fourrer. Mais en voyant ses yeux, il se sentit attiré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite de ce texte en 2016


	3. 3 décembre

Seirin venait de gagner inextrémiste sa sélection pour la Winter cup. Dans les vestiaires Kagami rageait de s’être fait autant avoir. Aucun de ses camarades n’arrivaient à le calmer.

\- Laisse-moi m’en occuper Coach. Je vais le calmer. Partez tranquille.  
\- T’es sûr Kuroko ? Kagami peut t’écraser, il ne s’en rendrait pas compte.  
\- Merci de me le rappeler si gentiment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais gérer Kagami.  
\- Comme tu veux, mais évites qu’il casse tout ou il devra payer les dégâts.  
\- Pas de soucis Riko. À plus tard les gars.  
\- À plus Kuroko et bonne chance avec la tigresse.  
\- Je vais vous en faire voir moi de la tigresse. Revenez ici, bande de crétins.  
\- Arrête Kagami. N’insulte pas nos camarades. Tu n’as qu’à t’en prendre à toi. Maintenant si tu veux bien te calmer cinq minutes, on va rentrer chez moi, prendre une bonne douche et ensuite, tu feras ce que tu veux.  
\- Absolument, tout ce que je veux ?  
\- Oui, tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne me démontes pas l’appartement.  
\- Oh t’inquiète, c’est autre chose que je vais démonter.

Les deux garçons quittèrent le gymnase où se déroulait la compétition et se dirigèrent chez le joueur fantôme. C’était devenu une habitude pour les deux garçons de se retrouver soit chez l’un soit chez l’autre après un match. Comme à chaque fois, Kagami rayonnait de joie. En arrivant, il fit comme d’habitude, se déchaussa et jeta son sac sur le canapé avant de se diriger dans la salle de bains. L’eau ne tarda pas à couler. Kuroko prit tout son temps pour ranger le bazar déjà laissé par Kagami et sortit de la commode serviette et affaires de rechange. Le géant était en train de frotter le cuir chevelu, quand le plus petit débarqua derrière lui et se colla à lui afin de pouvoir profiter d’un peu d’eau chaude.

\- Je ne te savais pas si pressé aujourd’hui.  
\- C’est tout le contraire. Je veux juste me débarrasser au plus vite de la sueur. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je suis encore chez moi. Donc laisse moi de la place.

Kagami se poussa légèrement. Une idée germa aussitôt dans sa tête. Il prit le shampoing et versa une bonne dose sur la tête de son camarade avant de se mettre à frotter énergiquement.

\- Kagami, tu vas me décoller la tête.  
\- Au moins, tu seras tout propre.

Après le cuir chevelu, il s’attaqua à la nuque et descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale, faisant mousser chaque partie du corps. Kuroko apprécia ce traitement jusqu’à ce qu’il sente un doigt trop proche de son intimité.

\- Pas maintenant Kagami.  
\- Eh, je te rappelle que tu m’as dit tout ce que je voulais.  
\- Peut-être, mais pas dans la douche.  
\- Dommage, je te trouvais déjà très chaud.  
\- Eh ben, tu patienteras.  
\- T’es vraiment pas marrant.  
Les deux hommes terminèrent de se laver non pas sans tentative de plus grand qui se soldèrent à chaque fois avec une claque sur les mains.

Quand ils sortirent de la salle de bains, Kuroko passa commande, ne voulant pas ressortir pour le reste de la soirée. Comme à son habitude, Kagami ingurgita les ¾ des menus à lui tout seul, Kuroko se contentant d’un milkshake à la fraise et d’un hamburger. Kagami s’installa ensuite sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Kuroko, jeta tous les détritus avant d’aller dans sa chambre et d’en ressortir quelques instants plus tard en tenue plus que suggestive. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s’installa à califourchon sur les genoux de son camarade.

\- Tiens, c’est une nouvelle tenue ? Je ne l’ai jamais vu avant.  
\- J’espère qu’elle te plaît. L’autre nuisette, tu me l’as déchiré, je te rappelle.  
\- Elle fait bien ressortir tes yeux et ton cul.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent aussitôt et le plus petit se frotta contre le torse de son amant. Les deux laissaient passer des gémissements. Les mains de Kuroko s’agrippaient aux cheveux de Kagami, tandis que ce dernier les faisaient parcourir sur la peau à peine vêtu. Rapidement, les baisers ne suffirent pas et Kagami se releva, maintenant son amant dans ses bras et il se rendit aussitôt dans la chambre où ils tombèrent ensemble sur le matelas. De ses mains habiles, Kuroko déshabilla rapidement son amant et voulu ensuite se débarrasser de sa nuisette.

\- Tsss. Pas touche. J’ai envie de la souiller.  
\- Ça se voit que ce n’est pas toi qui fais la lessive.

Leur baiser reprit plus sauvage tandis qu’une main de Kagami tâtonna vers la table de nuit à la recherche du lubrifiant. Quand il le trouva, il l’ouvrit rapidement et en enduisit ses doigts. Il prit tout son temps pour titiller son amant et le rendre dingue jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette à le supplier de le prendre. Kagami avait ce côté dominateur en permanence et ne pouvait se lasser des gémissements et des cris que laissaient échapper Kuroko durant leur rapport.

Comme il l’avait promis, il fit venir son amant sur sa nuisette. Ce dernier avait l’air d’un pantin désarticulé qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire sous l’extase ressentit. Kagami s’occupa tendrement de lui en le nettoyant et en le changeant avant de sombrer tous les deux dans les limbes du sommeil.


	4. 4 décembre

Depuis la capture d’Annie dans sa prison de cristal, Armin ne cessait de penser encore et toujours pour trouver une réponse à cette question, pourquoi Annie détestait-elle les Hommes au point de les tuer de sang-froid ? Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu’il n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Du calme Armin, ce n’est que moi.  
\- Désolé, Jean. J’avais la tête ailleurs.  
\- je vois ça. Arrête de te poser des questions sur Annie. Tu n’auras aucune réponse pour le moment. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur le réveil d’Eren. Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours.  
\- Oui, mais il commence à avoir de nouveau des couleurs. D’ici la fin de journée, il devrait être parmi nous à nouveau.  
\- Faudrait peut-être que je dise alors à Sasha de lui préparer quelque chose.  
\- Merci pour ton aide.  
\- Je ne le fais pas pour lui. Et toi, tu ferais mieux d’aller te reposer un peu. Tu fais peur à voir. Pas sûr que Mikasa soit ravie que tu te laisses aller pour l’idiot suicidaire.  
\- tu as s’en doute raison, mais je préfère patienter encore un peu.

Un silence s’installa entre les deux hommes. Jean prit un siège et s’installa à côté d’Armin. Pendant presque un quart d’heure, ils ne dirent rien. Ce fut Jean qui finit par rompre le silence.

\- Tu sais Armin, ce que je t’ai dit lors de l’expédition, je ne voulais pas te froisser. Même si cela fait déjà plus de 3 ans que l’on se côtoie quotidiennement, tu as toujours été quelqu’un de spécial.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu ne parlais presque jamais aux autres et tu restais en permanence avec Eren. On se posait de sérieuses questions à ton sujet.  
\- Tu m’intrigues là. Quel genre de questions ?  
\- Certains se demandaient si vous ne couchiez pas ensemble.  
\- Quoi !!!! Mais c’est n’importe quoi ! Parce que l’on ne se conforme pas aux autres, forcément, c’est qu’on couche ensemble ! Eren est comme un frère pour moi. C’est comme si on disait la même chose de toi et de Marco.  
\- Dit pas de connerie.  
\- Toi non plus. L’être humain est vraiment bizarre à vouloir trouver une explication à tout ce qui leur échappe. Et aujourd’hui que penses-tu de moi qui ne quitte même pas le chevet d’Eren ?  
\- J’ai jamais dit que je pensais comme les autres. Ne me mets pas dans le même sac. Aujourd’hui, enfin depuis quelque temps déjà, je découvre ce côté à vouloir aider. Tu n’hésites pas à faire fi de ta peur pour aider les autres. C’est toi qui as proposé le plan pour sauver Trost, toi aussi qui nous as sauvés quand la garnison nous avait abandonnées. Et là avec le commandant Erwin, tu as élaboré un plan pour capturer Annie. Peu de gens auraient fait autan. J’ai le plus grand respect pour ça.  
\- Wow, j’ai cru que tu me faisais une déclaration.  
\- Putain non, ne fait pas ton Eren.  
\- Je te charrie. En tout cas, merci pour ce que tu as dit.  
\- Pas de problème.

La porte s’ouvrit sur le caporal-chef Levi.

\- On ne peut vraiment rien te confier comme mission, face de cheval. Tu devais emmener le champignon se reposer. Je constate qu’il est toujours là.  
\- Ce n’est pas de sa faute caporal-chef. Je ne suis pas fatigué et je veux attendre le réveil d’Eren.  
\- Eren, c’est moi qui m’en occupe. Donc tu lèves ton cul et tu le sors. Jean, si besoin attache le aulit, mais je veux qu’il aille dormir. Maintenant dégagez avant que je me fâche.

Jean attrapa la main d’Armin et l'entraîna avec lui, hors de la pièce, avant de s’attirer les foudres de leur supérieur. Il l’emmena dans l’une des chambres de l’étage.

\- Ici, tu devrais être tranquille pour dormir.  
\- Je ne suis même pas fatigué.  
\- Ça, je m’en fous. Tu te couches, tu fermes les yeux et tu te reposes.  
\- Tu parles, c’est toi qui as la pire tête entre nous deux.  
\- Fais pas chier Armin.

Jean poussa vers le lit Armin, qui l’entraîna dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent l’un sur l’autre. Quand Jean voulut se redresser, il s’appuya sur l’entrejambe du blondinet qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Aussitôt, il s’arrêta de bouger et fixa les deux orbes bleus.

\- Armin, ne me dit pas que je sens ce que je pense que c’est ?  
\- Ne dis rien de plus et pousse toi de là.  
\- Comment c’est arrivé ?  
\- Jean, il n’y a rien et tu n’as rien senti. Maintenant pousse toi de là. Je voudrais aller prendre une douche.

Jean n’étant pas tellement convaincu par les propos d’Armin posa cette fois sa main sur l’entrejambe et la caressa. Le plus jeune laissa un nouveau gémissement sortir à son insu.

\- Je doute que tu ailles quelque part avec ça.  
\- Tu tu crois que je fais comment généralement ? Laisse-moi y aller maintenant.  
\- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser quitter cette pièce.  
\- Jean….

Jean appuya sur le torse d’Armin, le faisant retomber sur le matelas.

\- Je sais quoi faire pour te faire dormir. Laisse moi faire.

Armin se raidit. Il n’osait pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il sentit Jean caressait son entrejambe. Il tourna les yeux vers lui et le vit complètement concentré dans sa tâche.

\- Jean, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ?  
\- Mais oui.C’est pas si compliqué.

Ce dernier retourna à son travail en massant à travers les tissus, le membre durcissant. Armin quant à lui, serrait les dents afin d’empêcher des gémissements trop forts sortir de sa bouche. Il sentit la pression de son pantalon s’assouplir. Il releva instinctivement les hanches, afin de l’aider à le défaire des vêtements trop gênant.

\- Putain, Armin, tu cachais bien ton jeu.  
\- Tais-toi.

Jean prit dans sa main, le sexe tendu et se mit à le caresser en ponctuant de temps en temps par des petites pressions. Les hanches d’Armin bougeaient, cherchant plus de friction. DEs lèvres se posèrent sur celle du blondinet qui les écarta afin de laisser entrer la langue qui les titillait.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quoi faire au moins après, demanda Armin entre deux gémissements.  
\- Oui t’inquiète pas. T’en redemanderas ensuite.  
\- Évites de te vanter.

Jean s’écarta et présenta trois doigts à son futur amant. Ce dernier les suça jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient assez humidifiés. Une fois prêt, Jean les descendit et les présenta contre l’entrée d’Armin. Il massa légèrement avant d’en faire entrer un, lentement, laissant un temps d’adaptation. Avec sa bouche, il embrassa le bout du membre tendu. Il commença à bouger lentement son doigt jusqu’à ce qu’il sente les muscles se détendre. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier prenant le plus de temps possible pour bien le préparer. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour sentit enfin Armin prêt à passer à la dernière étape, quand celui-ci se mit à bouger de manière désordonnée dès que les doigts rencontrèrent sa boule de nerfs. Jean finit par retirer ses doigts. Il se déshabilla rapidement, tandis qu’Armin remonta sur le lit pour se caler dans les oreillers. Jean monta sur le lit et écarta le plus les jambes de son amant.

\- Jean, détends-toi. C’est pas toi qui vas te la prendre dans le cul.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de commencer à pénétrer Armin de toute sa longueur. Son amant haletait sous lui essayant de garder ses muscles le plus détendu possible. Une fois totalement entré, il attendit qu’Armin lui donne le signal pour commencer à bouger. D’abord lent, il accéléra rapidement le rythme à la demande du blondinet qui laissait échapper un hurlement de bonheur quand Jean percuta sa prostate. Ce dernier sourit et se mit à marteler cet endroit sensible.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux amants pour jouir ensemble. La fatigue les submergea rapidement et ils s’endormirent enchevêtré l’un dans l’autre.

Dans la chambre située en dessous, deux yeux verts clignotés en regardant le plafond.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe caporal-chef, en haut ?  
\- Oh rien. Jean a fini par trouver le moyen de faire dormir Armin. Maintenant mange, tu dois reprendre des forces.


	5. 5 décembre

5 décembre

POV Marco

Depuis que père avait affronté Ace aux Poings Ardents et recueillit sur le Mobidik, je voyais ce dernier tenter chaque jour de le tuer. Il n’avait pourtant aucune chance. Mais il fallait dire qu’il avait énormément de courage. Pratiquement personne n’aurait osé affronter père ainsi et refuser de devenir l’un de ses fils. Ils auraient plutôt accepté, voyant en ce moyen, une protection assurée sur le long terme. Lui par contre continuait de se battre pour ses convictions. C’était pour moi un homme d’honneur comme il y en a peu et père l’avait décelé. Je veille chaque soir à ce qu’il ait son repas, ce soir n’échappait pas à la règle.

\- Dis, pourquoi l’appelez-vous tous père ? Me demande-t-il  
\- Ben, tu sais, nous sommes tous des pirates avec tout ce que cela implique. Dès le début, il a voulu qu’on l’appelle Père pour remplacer cette famille que nous n’avons pas. Et il est vraiment comme un père pour nous. Tu sais Ace, tu devrais arrêter de lutter et accepte de nous rejoindre. Porte l’insigne de Barbe Blanche et sème la terreur sous son nom.  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Tu sais Ace, tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment ici si tu ne choisis pas notre bannière.  
\- Je dois réfléchir.  
\- Je comprends. Si tu as besoin de conseil, je serai dans ma cabine.

Il ne me regardait plus et était replongé dans ses pensées. Je le laissais donc à ses réflexions en espérant qu’il fasse le bon choix rapidement.

Quelques heures venaient de passer quand quelqu’un frappa à ma porte. Tout de suite, je sus que c’était lui qui venait. Le pauvre gosse tout de même, perdu dans tant de questions. J’ouvrais la porte et je le laissais entrer. Il ne savait pas où se mettre. Le pauvre gosse tout de même, perdu dans tant de questions. Juste le strict minimum pour avoir un peu de confort. Je lui proposais donc de s’asseoir sur le lit. Au début rien, il n’y avait que le silence.

\- Dis Marco, pourquoi le vieux veut absolument que je rejoigne son équipage ?  
\- Tu sais Ace, il te suit depuis plusieurs mois. Il était très surpris qu’un gars aussi jeune que toi, tienne tête au gouvernement mondial et qui en plus aurait refusé de rejoindre les 7 grands corsaires. Je connais peu de gens qui auraient refusé. Et là encore, tu refuses aussi de nous rejoindre. Je t’avoue que t’es un mec bizarre quand même. Qu’est e que tu recherches dans la piraterie ?  
\- Je veux devenir un grand pirate uniquement par mon mérite et non grâce à un nom.  
\- C’est normal. Tu sais ici, on est peut-être connu sous les pirates de Barbe Blanche, mais on s’est fait chacun un nom. On nous reconnaît par nos faits.  
\- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu sais, tu auras toujours ta liberté d’agir comme tu le veux. Je te propose d’essayer au moins. Alors qu’en penses-tu ?  
\- Si je garde ma liberté, je veux bien essayer.  
\- Ah à la bonne heure. J’ai cru que tu te déciderais jamais. Tout le monde sera content de l’apprendre demain. Et puis tu retrouveras ton équipage. Je suis sûr que tes gars n’attendaient que ton retour.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Oh oui, j’en suis certain. Aller va te reposer un peu.  
\- Dis, je peux rester ici pour cette nuit.  
\- Pourquoi pas. Va falloir se serrer un peu, car il n’y a pas beaucoup de place.  
\- Pas de problème pour moi.

Je n’aurais jamais pensé me retrouver si vite avec Ace dans mon lit.

Plusieurs heures plus tard

Je ne me rappelais plus depuis combien de temps, je n’avais pas aussi bien dormi. En tout cas me réveiller un peu avant l’aube avec Ace contre moi, me rappelait combien la fin de soirée avait été un peu mouvementé. Heureusement que tous les deux savons maîtriser nos flammes et que l’on n'a pas brûlé la cabine. En tout cas se fut une façon bien originale de fêter en avant-première son intégration dans la grande famille de Barbe Blanche. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir dormir dans l’un des grands dortoirs du bateau avec les autres. Il faudrait peut-être que je l’invite régulièrement dans ma cabine tout de même.

Enfin voilà, je ne pouvais pas rêver de meilleurs débuts de journée.

POV Ace

Si on m’avait dit que je finirais par coucher avec le phénix, je ne les aurais jamais cru. En tout cas parler avec lui, je me sentais mieux. Y a pas à dire malgré leurs noms à faire trembler la terre, l’équipage du vieux est vraiment une grande famille festive. Je sens que je vais me plaire.


	6. 6 décembre

la collocation  
Prologue

Adieu le lycée et l’adolescence. Bonjour l’université et la vie d’adulte. Eren Jaeger, à peine majeur venait de décrocher son bac. Il avait travaillé très dur pour obtenir son diplôme. Depuis longtemps, il savait ce qu’il voulait faire comme études supérieures. Avec la mention qu’il avait eut, il savait que dorénavant la fac lui était ouverte. Pour couronner le tout, il allait quitter sa ville natale pour aller à la capitale. Bien sûr, pour lui, tout ne serait pas si facile. Sa sœur adoptive, Mikasa voulait à tout prix le suivre, pour être sûr qu’il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux. Il avait donc passé une bonne semaine à se battre verbalement avec elle, lui sommant de le laisser vivre as vie et d’arrêter de vouloir tout gérer à sa place.

Depuis la disparition tragique des parents de Mikasa, la famille Jaeger l’avait recueilli. De peur de perdre à nouveau quelqu’un de cher, elle s’était mise à surprotéger son nouveau frère.

\- Eren, mon chéri, debout ! Ton père ne t’attendra pas éternellement pour t’emmener à la gare, s’écria sa mère du bas de l’escalier.  
\- J’arrive. Je suis debout depuis longtemps.

Eren déboula rapidement de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers deux par deux et s’installa à la table de cuisine pour prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu as pris l’argent que je t’ai mis sur le bureau, pour tes deux jours sur place ?  
\- Oui, je l’ai mis avec mon dossier d’inscription et les coordonnées de l’hôtel.  
\- Fais bien attention à toi et surtout appelle nous quand tu es arrivé. Si tu as la moindre question pour un logement, je resterai joignable.  
\- C’est bon maman, tu ne vas pas faire comme Mikasa.  
\- Mais non promis. Mais soit prudent tout de même.  
\- Mais oui, ne t’en fais pas.  
\- Eren si tu es prêt, on y va. Ton train ne partira pas en retard lui.  
\- Me voilà. À dans deux jours.

Eren prit son sac à dos et monta dans la voiture. Malgré l’excitation du moment, d’être deux jours seul, sans aucun membre de sa famille sur le dos, il sentait quand même une boule d’angoisse. Il espérait pouvoir régler tout ce qui était important comme l’inscription, les demandes de bourses universitaires, le logement et des annonces pour un job étudiant. Cela faisait beaucoup en si peu de jours, mais ces parents n’avaient pas les moyens de payer plus pour l’hôtel et la nourriture.

Son père le laissa devant le hall de gare, répétant les mêmes consignes que sa mère. Une fois seul, il alluma son MP3, composta son billet et se dirigea vers le quai pour monter dans son train. Il avait trois heures de voyage durant lesquelles, il dessina dans son cahier.

Arrivé à destination, il fut époustouflé par la grandeur impressionnante de la gare. Il y avait des dizaines de quais, alors que chez lui, il n’y en avait que trois. Il ne savait pas par où sortir. Il repéra une femme avec l’uniforme des chemins de fer et alla vers elle pour avoir la direction.

La descente dans le métro et la prise du bon numéro fut tout aussi une épreuve. Il n’avait vraiment pas l’habitude d’une ville si grande. Il lui fallut plus d’une heure pour enfin arriver sur le campus où des centaines d’étudiants déambulaient. Il se dirigea vers l’accueil. Il dut prendre un ticket et patienter qu’on l’appelle. Il commençait à regretter tous ses délais d’attente.

\- N°189 au bureau E  
\- Ah, mais c’est moi.

Les étudiants autour de lui rigolèrent devant sa réaction, comme s’il venait de se faire piquer par une abeille. Il se dirigea vers le bureau annoncé.

\- Euh. Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour. Assieds-toi. Je suis Petra Ral et je vais enregistrer ton dossier.  
\- Merci.  
\- Alors tu t’appelles Eren Jaeger ?  
\- Oui.

Petra enregistra le dossier d’Eren et lui tendit tout un tas de documents d’information sur la vie dans un campus. Elle l’informa qu’il aurait des nouvelles pour les bourses quelques jours avant la rentrée. Il prit les papiers et partit en direction du grand hall. Il regardait d’un air distrait ses papiers quand il percuta quelqu’un et se retrouva à terre. Il se frotta le bas du dos tout en se relevant.

\- Je suis désolé. Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
\- Aie, aie , aie. Tu n’y es pas allé de main morte, dis donc. Merci pour le coup de main. Mais dis donc t’es nouveau ici ? Je ne t’ai jamais vu auparavant.  
\- Euh oui. Je suis Eren Jaeger et je viens de Shingashina. J’intègre la fac à la rentrée.  
\- Oh merveilleux. De la viande fraîche. Tu allais où comme ça ?  
\- Vers le tableau des annonces. Je dois trouver une chambre et un job avant de retourner chez moi.  
\- Quoi t’as pas encore de chambre. Laisse tomber les prix sont exorbitants. Mais j’ai peut-être une solution pour toi.  
\- Euh merci, mais je ne vous connais même pas.  
\- Ah oui, je suis bête. Je suis Hanji Zoe. Je suis en master biochimie. Voilà maintenant, tu me connais. Viens avec moi, je vais chez des amis qui ont comme par hasard une chambre de libre dans leur appartement. Ils cherchaient un nouveau colocataire.

Au même moment, le téléphone sonna.

\- Tient quand on parle du loup. Salut Erwin. Je sais, je suis en retard, mais figure toi que je viens de trouver votre futur colocataire. À tout de suite.

Elle sourit à Eren avant de le tirer par le bras.

\- Allez suis-moi. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas.  
\- Mais attendez deux minutes, j’ai pas dit que j’étais d’accord.

Sans avoir pu la faire rebrousser chemin dans son idée, il se retrouva assis dans une voiture en direction de la sortie du campus. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se gara près d’un immeuble dernier standing. Il n’était pas très sûr d’avoir les finances adéquates pour payer son loyer.

Ils montèrent jusqu’au dernier étage. Arrivé devant la porte, Hanji ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et entra directement.

\- Salut la compagnie.  
\- Putain Hanji. Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça. Et si j’étais à poil, tu y as pensé au moins ?  
\- Ne t’en fais pas Levi, j’ai déjà vu plus.  
\- Déchausse-toi au moins et ferme la porte.

En regardant vers la porte, l’homme aperçu Eren.

\- C’est qui lui ?  
\- Ah oui. Entre Eren, fait pas ton timide. Levi, je te présente Eren, votre futur nouveau colocataire. N’est-il pas mignon ?  
\- Bonjour, répondit timidement Eren.  
\- Salut gamin. Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre qu’il soit mignon ou pas. T’as oublié que j’étais avec Erwin. Est-ce qu’au moins il est propre ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mais il est très poli et très courtois.  
\- Tu pourrais éviter de ramasser tous les clochards de la rue.  
\- Eh, je suis là et je ne suis pas un clochard. Et je ne lui ai rien demandé. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je vais m’en aller.  
\- Tu bouges pas de là le gosse.  
\- Je ne suis pas un gosse.  
\- Et bien, je vois que l’on ne s’ennuie pas ici.  
\- Ah Erwin, heureusement que tu es là. Ton copain va encore faire fuir un futur colocataire.  
\- Mais non Hanji, il lui en faudra plus que ça, je me trompe ? Erwin Smith et tu es ?  
\- Eren Jaeger, ravi de vous rencontrer.  
\- Moi de même. Alors comme ça, tu es à la recherche d’une chambre ?  
\- Erwin, tu ne vas pas t’y mettre aussi.  
\- Nous avons une chambre de dispo et alléger nos charges ne sera pas du luxe.  
\- TSSS, démerde-toi, mais si jamais il me dégueulasse l’appartement, il vole par la fenêtre.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, je vais lui expliquer les règles du jeu, ici.

Levi partit rapidement vers la cuisine et mit en route la bouilloire. Pendant ce temps-là, Erwin invita Eren à s’asseoir au salon. Ce dernier put enfin jeter un oeil sur les pièces principales de l’appartement. C’était vraiment un grand duplex. Le rez de chaussé était apparemment la partie commune. Le salon et salle à manger était immense et donnait sur une cuisine ouverte.

Levi revint vers eux avec un plateau et 4 tasses de thé. Erwin expliqua à Eren, comment fonctionnait l’appartement et les spécificités de qualité du ménage de son petit ami. Le jeune bachelier hochait la tête régulièrement aux dires du grand blond. Après avoir écouté attentivement, il dut répondre à quelques questions le concernant.

\- Dis-moi Eren, avant que l’on signe le moindre contrat de collocation, on aimerait mieux te connaître.  
\- Je viens de Shingashina, où j’ai toujours vécu et j’ai été accepté pour la rentrée prochaine à la faculté des arts.  
\- En arts. C’est pas mal du tout ça. Je suis en études de management et Levi en licence sport. Tu as déjà trouvé un job pour compléter tes bourses ?  
\- Je n’ai pas eu le temps encore.  
\- Le café Rose recherche souvent des étudiants, essaye voir là-bas.  
\- Merci. Je vais devoir y aller, il me reste encore plein de démarches à faire et je repars chez moi demain après midi.  
\- Pas de soucis Eren. Donne-nous juste ton numéro et je te recontacterai pour te donner la réponse rapidement.  
\- Merci beaucoup.

Tout le temps de son échange avec Erwin, Eren avait sentit le regard perçant de l’autre homme. Hanji quant à elle, émettait des sons de temps en temps pour montrer son contentement. Cette dernière fut chargée de raccompagner Eren au centre-ville afin qu’il ne se perde pas trop. Eren espérait pouvoir avoir une réponse positive. Il regagna complètement vidé l’hôtel. Après avoir appelé sa mère, il s’endormit rapidement.

***  
Appartement d’Erwin et Levi  
Levi terminait de faire la vaisselle, quand il sentit deux bras encerclés sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule.  
\- Alors tu penses quoi du jeune Eren ?  
\- Que veux-tu que j’en pense. Tu l’as pratiquement invité dans ton lit dès que tu l’as vu.  
\- Hmm, jaloux ?  
\- Tu parles.  
\- Je peux lui répondre non, si tu ne le veux pas. Mais pense que l’on aurait bien besoin d’alléger un peu nos charges.  
\- Voir, on peut prendre plus petit.  
\- Tu sais que j’aime les grands espaces.  
\- Forcément, ce n’est pas toi qui dois nettoyer toutes les semaines. S’il vient, il y aura un planning de nettoyage et ton nom y figurera. Aucune négociation possible pour ton tour.  
\- Hum, tu es si dur avec moi.  
\- C’est pour ton bien. Enfin, j’espère que ce n’est pas ni un fêtard, ni un bordélique.  
\- Je le préciserai dans le contrat de colocation.  
\- Préviens-le maintenant alors et ensuite allons nous coucher. Je te rappelle que demain, je démarre très tôt.  
\- À vos ordres chef.

Erwin saisit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un sms à Eren.  
« OK pour la chambre. Je rédige dans la semaine le contrat de colocation et on se reverra quinze jours avant le début des cours. Erwin »


	7. 7 décembre

7 décembre  
Le majordome de noël

Dans le manoir des Phantomhive, l’agitation régnait. En effet après des jours et des jours de dures négociations, les festivités de noël allaient finalement avoir lieu pour le plus grand bonheur d’Elizabeth. C’était avant tout pour elle, que Ciel avait fini par céder aux supplications de l’ensemble de son personnel. Même Sebastian s’était joint au groupe de doléances.

Mais pour lui, malgré le fait que plus rien n’avait vraiment d’attrait, le bonheur de sa fiancée était primordial. Il refusait à la voir souffrir à cause lui. Elle souffrirait assez lorsque sera venu le temps pour lui de respecter sa part de marché contracté avec son diable de majordome.

Bien évidemment l’évènement devait être du coup à la hauteur des Phantomhive. Pour Lizzie, tout était possible. Un sapin de 3 mètres de haut était en train d’être installé dans le hall.

Ciel se trouvait à son bureau, vérifiant une dernière fois la liste des invités pour le bal de noël. Si cela ne tenait qu’à lui, la totalité de la liste finirait au feu.

Sebastian entra dans la pièce à l’heure du thé.

\- Monsieur, il est l’heure de votre thé. Je vous ai sélectionné un earl grey qui accompagnera un fondant au chocolat sur un lit de crème anglaise.  
\- Merci Sebastian. Où en sont les préparatifs ?  
\- Tout avance merveilleusement, Monsieur. La soirée de noël des Phantomhaive restera gravé dans les mémoires.  
\- Je n’en doute pas. Mais ce genre de frivolités mondaines n’est pas mon truc et cela est surtout une perte de temps pour atteindre mon objectif  
\- Il faut savoir prendre un peu de repos.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je n’aurais de repos tant que les assassins de mes parents ne seront pas tous morts.  
\- Je le sais très bien Monsieur.

Ciel mangea tranquillement sa pâtisserie avant de retourner à son travail.

Le matin même des festivités, il fut réveillé tôt afin de pouvoir veiller à l’ensemble de l’organisation et surtout pour faire plaisir à Lizzie, il devait encore choisir la tenue qu’il porterait le soir même. Bien évidemment Sebastian avait déjà sélectionné plusieurs tenues susceptibles de lui plaire.

Elizabeth arriva vers le milieu de l’après-midi, accompagnée de sa servante.

\- Oh Ciel, je suis si excitée. Cela fait si longtemps qu’il n’y a pas eu de fête dans le manoir. Alors Ciel, en quoi vas-tu t’habiller ?  
\- Rien de très extravagant. Une tenue sobre mais appropriée.  
\- Moi, j’ai eu du mal à choisir. Juste avant de partir, j’hésitais encore beaucoup.  
\- Cela ne m’étonne pas vraiment de toi. Je te propose d’aller te reposer un peu dans la chambre qui t’a été préparé.  
\- Merci Ciel.

Lizzie déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son fiancé et partie vers sa chambre. Ce dernier soupira une fois sa promise hors de vue.

Le moment de la réception arriva trop vite au goût de Ciel. Les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres, accueillit par Sebastian. Ciel quant à lui, se tenait dans la salle de réception avec Lizzie à son bras. Comme en toute circonstance, le comte Phantomhaive savait afficher son sourire impeccable. Une fois tous les hôtes arrivés, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle à manger. En plus des autres nobles du coin, il avait invité le Prince Soma et Lao.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, le comte de Phantomhive n’hésitant pas à répondre au pic que certains de ses invités lui envoyaient. Après le dîner, ce fut le moment préféré pour Elizabeth. Tous les convives furent amenés à la salle du bal où un orchestre prévu pour la soirée démarra une valse. Bien évidemment pour Ciel, ce fut des heures de tortures, même s’il ne le montra jamais de la soirée. Il ouvrit le bal avec Elizabeth. Cette dernière s’amusa comme une petite folle virevoltant entre tous les invités.

Le clou du spectacle fut le moment où Sebastian avec les serviteurs de Ciel arrivèrent déguisés en père noël et lutins de noël. Ils distribuèrent à tout le monde un sachet de friandises de la maison des Phantomhive. Tout le monde applaudit ce spectacle et apprécia le présent. La fête continua jusqu’à 2h du matin dans la joie et la bonne ambiance.

Quand tout le monde fut enfin parti, Ciel monta dans sa chambre complètement épuisé. Sebastian le rejoignit afin de le préparer pour dormir. Au moment de le déshabiller, ce dernier se rendit compte du problème de son maître.

\- Avez-vous besoin d’aide, Monsieur ?  
\- Non, ne me touche pas. Je me débrouillerais seul.  
\- Monsieur, laissez-moi vous aider à vous soulager. C’est cela être un majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

Plus dans une autre chambre, Elizabeth se préparait-elle aussi à se coucher.

\- C’était merveilleux et Ciel était si beau. Et il a une grâce pour danser. J’en suis conquise. Il a même sourit.  
\- Je suis contente pour vous, Mademoiselle. Monsieur le Comte reprend goût à la vie.  
\- Oh oui.

Au même moment, les filles entendirent un drôle de bruit. Elles se regardèrent légèrement inquiète. Puis Elizabeth décida de sortir pour voir d’où venait le bruit. Elle rencontra aussitôt Sebastian.

\- Sebastian, c’était quoi ce cri ?  
\- Ce n’est rien Miss Elizabeth. Monsieur le comte a cru apercevoir un insecte. Mais le problème est sous contrôle. Vous ferez mieux de vous coucher ou le manque de sommeil marquera un si merveilleux visage.  
\- Oh oui vousavez raison Sebastian. Merci et bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit Miss.


	8. 8 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> manga : Hakuoki

8 décembre  
Une dernière lettre

Cette nuit est peut-être la dernière nuit et la seule qu’on aura eue ensemble. Tu m’as offert ce soir, la seule chose la plus précieuse, ton amour. Je n’aurais jamais pensé tomber amoureux un jour. Je suis donc heureux que mon seul et unique amour soit toi. Tu penseras en lisant cette lettre que je suis sûrement fou, que cela ne me ressemble pas. Pour tout te dire, c’est toi qui m’as changé. Tu as su faire sortir ce côté humain qui était caché au fond de moi.

Depuis notre première rencontre, cette nuit d’hiver, où seule la lune éclairait nos chemins, tu as bouleversé ce qui faisait de moi un homme froid et distant. J’aurais dû te tuer quand nous t’avons croisé dans cette ruelle, car tu avais vu ce que tu n’aurais jamais dû voir. Mais quelque chose dans ton regard n’en a empêché. Dès cet instant, j’ai su que tu étais une fille. Je n’étais pas le seul à l’avoir découvert. Sôji et Saito l’avaient découvert aussi. Ils s’en étaient d’ailleurs amusés quand tu fus amenée devant tout le monde pour donner tes explications. Là encore, au lieu de décider de ta mort, j’ai préféré te garder. Tout le monde avait remarqué que cela ne me ressemblait vraiment pas. Je ne te connaissais pas encore et pourtant, tu avais su m’attirer. Tu as tenté de t’enfuir dès le premier jour et j’admirais ta ténacité, car malgré le danger, tu n’as pas hésité une seconde. Je me retenais de rire devant toi. Quand tu nous as raconté ton histoire, ma première réaction était de tuer ce père indigne qui avait osé abandonner une si jolie fille. Car oui, pour moi, il t’a abandonné lâchement pour nous rejoindre et jamais il ne parla de toi.

Il avait été ensuite décidé que tu resterais avec nous. Malgré le peu de confiance que j’avais envers les femmes, tu as su la gagner. Durant tout ce temps, tu t’es battue à nos côtés, n’hésitant pas à risquer ta vie comme le jour où nous avons démantelé le clan Choshu. Tu es venu nous avertir et grâce à toi, nous avons pu arriver à temps. Tu n’as pas non plus hésité à te jeter dans la bataille pour secourir les blessés et défendre Sôji. Même s’il ne te l’as jamais dit, il avait apprécié ce geste suicidaire.

Durant cette première année, tu as partagé avec nous, les joies, les peines. Chaque Vice-capitaine t’avait adopté comme leur petite soeur. Il veillait sur toi tout en faisant leur tâches quotidiennes. Tu as su leur inspirer de la force quand ils en manquaient. Pas un seul instant, depuis que tu es arrivée parmi nous, tu n’as ménagé ta peine. Tu n’attendais rien en retour. Tu es devenu un membre essentiel au sein du Shinsengumi.

Tu as versé de nombreuses larmes quand l’un des membres du clan se faisait tuer.

Malgré le fait que tu sois une femme, tu n’as pas hésité à agir en homme. Nombreux sont ceux qui n’ont pas ton courage. Tu n’as jamais montré un seul signe de faiblesse.

Le jour où nous avons découvert que tu étais un démon de sang pur, mon envie de te protéger n’était que plus grand, surtout te sachant traqué par d’autres démons qui voulaient te traiter comme un objet. À ce moment-là, nous t’avions laissé le choix et pourtant, tu es resté à nos côtés au lieu de rejoindre tes semblables. Je me suis senti soulagé de savoir que tu ne me quitterais pas si rapidement.

Comme quoi tu étais importante à mes yeux, chaque jour près de toi me remplissait d’un bonheur fou. Chacun de tes gestes était pour moi un signe divin.

J’ai pourtant souvent eut peur quand tu te mettais en danger pour nous sauver. Je me rappelle de ce soir où tu es partie avec Saito pour convaincre Heisuke de revenir au sein du clan. Tu étais prête à échanger ta vie contre celles de nos camarades.

Tu aurais pu partir et vivre une vie paisible. J’ai d’ailleurs essayé de t’éloigner de nous quand la mort nous frappaient les uns après les autres, essuyant échec sur échec. Mais tu es revenue et maintenant, je te regarde dormir contre moi, ta peau ivoire contre la mienne, mutilée et rugueuse.

Ce soir, tu t’es donné à moi, en sachant que la vie risque d’être courte. Dans quelques heures, nous livrerons notre dernière bataille côte à côte. J’aurais tellement voulu qu’il en soit autrement. J’aurais voulu vieillir auprès de toi, voir grandir nos enfants qui t’auraient ressemblé. Mais je crains que cela ne nous soit pas autorisé dans cette vie. J’espère que dans la prochaine, on se retrouvera et que nous pourrons vivre en paix.

L’aube va bientôt se lever et je n’ai pas envie de te réveiller. Mais je n’ai pas le choix.

Je souhaite que tu vives pour nous deux et que ma mort sauve ta vie. Je t’aime tellement mon amour.

Hijikata.


	9. 9 décembre

9 décembre : L’escort boy

Prologue

Ne jamais dire : fontaine, je ne boirais jamais de ton eau. Eren Jaeger, 19 ans, n’aurait jamais pensé devoir faire ça de sa vie pour survivre. Tout allait pour le mieux il n’y a pas si longtemps. Sa mère était encore vivante et son père les aimait, sa sœur et lui. Mais il y a quelques mois, sa mère disparu subitement alors qu’elle revenait d’une convention à l’étranger. Du jour au lendemain, sa vie est devenue un enfer. Son père à commencer à être absent et quand il revenait, il était violent et empestait l’alcool. Puis du jour au lendemain, les factures s’entassaient sur le meuble de l’entrée. Sa sœur avait commençait à travailler après les cours dans un café. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Il se mit donc à chercher un travail et allait d’agence en agence à la recherche de la moindre place.

Alors qu’il pensait renoncer après une journée infructueuse de recherche, il s’arrêta devant une agence qui rechercher des jeunes hommes afin de faire quelques petits services pour d’autres personnes. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, il se décida à rentrer à l’intérieur, cela n’allait pas lui coûter plus cher. Il poussa la porte et une clochette retentit. À première vue, il n’y avait personne dans le bureau.

\- J’arrive !!!!!! s’écria une voix féminine provenant de l’arrière-boutique.

D’abord surpris, Eren patienta tout en observant les lieux. Il n’y avait pas grand chose. Le mobilier et le décor étaient plutôt sobres. Une chose l’interpella pourtant. Il y avait de nombreuses photos au mur d’hommes, tous bien vêtu. Peut-être que la femme adorait les hommes en costume.

\- Me voilà, me voilà. Bonjour, je suis Hanji Zoe, la cofondatrice de cet établissement.  
\- Bonjour, je m’appelle Eren Jaeger.  
\- Enchanté, Eren. Je peux t’appeler par ton prénom, n’est-ce pas ? Et te tutoyer ?  
\- Euh oui.  
\- Bien, alors Eren assis toi. Tu m’as l’air bien jeune. Qu’est-ce qui t’amènes chez nous ?  
\- Je suis majeur et j’ai vu l’annonce sur votre vitrine.  
\- Ah et tu serais intéressé par le métier d’escorte Boy ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que c’est. J’ai juste vu que c’était pour faire du service à la personne.  
\- Tu es mignon, avec une tenue adéquate, je pense que tu pourrais faire un malheur dans le secteur. Tu es encore à l’école ?  
\- Euh oui, je suis donc disponible à partir du vendredi après midi. Mais en quoi cela consiste escorte boy ?  
\- Oh, c’est simple, une personne riche, t’embauche pour l’accompagner à une soirée, un gala, un séminaire. Il y a une majorité de femme qui accompagnent généralement les hommes, mais nous nous n’employons que des hommes pour d’autres hommes. Bien sûr certains hommes d’affaires peuvent payer pour un supplément, mais cela ne peut se faire qu’avec le consentement écrit de l’escorte boy.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Il faut que tu saches que nous fournissons, les costumes (souvent payés par l’employeur), le véhicule et un peu de liquidité, même si c’est l’homme que tu escortes qui paye pour l’ensemble de la soirée. Certaines personnes ne sont pas très exigeantes quant à la culture que possède son escorte et d’autres sont très pointilleuses. Si tu travailles pour nous, il faut savoir que l’on fournit avant chaque travail, une fiche détaillée du client afin que tu n’ailles pas là-bas sans connaître un minimum.  
\- D’accord. Donc le but est juste d’accompagner les gens qui payent pour ça.  
\- Ouiiiii, tu as tout compris. Je vais te donner un formulaire à remplir. Tu trouveras, tout un tas de renseignements au dos. N’hésite pas à m’appeler si tu as des questions. Et si tu veux réellement travailler avec nous, ramène-nous le formulaire remplit avec tous les papiers demandés.  
\- Merci, je vais y réfléchir.

Eren se leva et prit le dossier qu’Hanji lui donnait. Au moment de partir, la porte s’ouvrit sur un homme très grand et blond.  
\- Bonjour, monsieur Smith. Cela faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu chez nous.  
\- Bonjour Hanji.

Eren partit rapidement de l’agence, sentant sur lui un regard bleu qui semblait le mettre à nu. Il rentra directement chez lui, le dossier sous le bras. Quand il arriva, sa sœur n’était pas encore rentrée. Il s’installa sur son lit et ouvrit le dossier afin de l’étudier. Comme l’avait si bien dit Hanji, il y avait tout qui était expliqué à l’intérieur. Au bout de plus de deux heures de lecture, Eren ferma le dossier afin de préparer le dîner pour quand sa sœur rentrerait.

Il ne cessa pas de réfléchir au travail. Ce qui était demandé n’avait pas l’air trop compliqué. Il demandait à l’escorte boy de parler correctement, une langue étrangère serait appréciée, d’avoir un minimum de savoir vivre en société. Cela ne semblait pas trop exigé. Sa mère lui avait tout de même appris les bonnes manières. De plus, la rémunération pour une soirée était attractive. Il toucherait pour une soirée 35 % de la rémunération globale et tout extra était pour l’escorte à 100%. Si en plus, c’était pour travailler pour des hommes comme le grand blond qu’il avait vu tout à l’heure, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Quand sa sœur revint le soir, elle déposa sur la pile de factures, une nouvelle facture qui d’après son soupir, s’annonçait très douloureuse. Sûrement encore des dépenses de leur père non réglé dans un bar ou autre. Sa sœur s’installa en face de lui et prit une assiette de spaghetti.

\- Comment ça était pour toi ?  
\- Le boulot, toujours le boulot. Je vais voir pour faire des heures en plus ce week-end.  
\- J’ai trouvé peut-être un emploi.  
\- Eren, je ne veux pas que cela nuise à tes études supérieures.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, le planning se ferait suivant mes disponibilités et je pourrais demander à travailler uniquement en fin de semaine une fois que je reprendrais les cours. Il faut bien que j’aide aussi à la maison.  
\- C’est quoi comme boulot ?  
\- Du service à la personne.  
\- Fait attention tout de même et n’accepte pas n’importe quoi. Si tu as un doute, n’hésites pas à m’appeler.  
\- Je sais Kasa. Mais je suis assez grand pour me gérer seul.  
\- Quand commences-tu ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais remplir le dossier et je le rapporterai demain dans la journée.  
\- OK.

Ils terminèrent de manger en silence. Eren remonta ensuite dans sa chambre où il se mit à remplir le dossier. Il se fit une note à côté avec toutes les démarches à faire. Il devait passer chez le médecin pour avoir une attestation l’autorisant à travailler et des photos.

Le lendemain, il retourna à l’agence vers la fin de matinée, tous les documents en poche. Quand il entra, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme assit derrière le bureau à côté de celui de Hanji.

\- On ne fait dans la garde de mioches, gamin. Il n’y a rien pour toi ici.  
\- Désolé, je viens juste déposer le dossier que Mme Zoe m’avait donné hier.  
\- Hanji !!!! Ramène-toi ici tout de suite.  
\- Pas la peine de hurler, Levi. Je ne suis pas encore sourde.

Hanji sortit de l'arrière-boutique et aperçut aussitôt Eren.

\- Eren !!!! Je pensais à toi justement. Dis-moi que tu veux travailler pour nous !  
\- Je suis venu pour vous déposer le dossier.  
\- Hanji qu’est-ce que c’est que cette connerie. Il n’a rien d’un escorte boy.  
\- Ne fais pas attention à Levi, il est toujours grincheux. Viens avec moi, nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses.

Hanji l’entraîna derrière elle dans un bureau situé à l’arrière de l’agence. Elle lui servit une tasse de café et prit son dossier.

\- Bien, je vois que tu as tout rapporté. Est-ce que tu es libre jeudi soir ? Je sais que c’est les grandes vacances.  
\- Oui, je suis libre.  
\- Mais c’est merveilleux. Erwin va être ravi. Tu lui as tapé dans l’œil et pourtant, c’est un homme très exigeant concernant son escorte.  
\- Comment ça, je lui ai tapé dans l’œil ? Je ne l’ai jamais vu pourtant.  
\- Mais si, hier le grand blond aux yeux bleu. C’était lui. Il a tout de suite exigé que tu lui serves d’escorte boy. Ne t’en fais pas, il traite bien ses escortes et surtout, il donne de gros, très gros pourboire. Du coup, cela ne nous laisse que deux jours pour t’avoir ton costume. Bon ne bouge pas. Je vais chercher Levi, c’est lui qui va prendre toutes tes mesures. En attendant mets toi en sous-vêtements et attend ici.

Hanji partit aussitôt comme un ouragan. Eren se mit à réaliser qu’il n’avait pas prévu qu’il y aurait ce genre de chose à faire. Quand Levi entra dans le bureau, le mètre à la main et un carnet, il n’avait toujours pas bougé d’un centimètre.

\- Bon, le gosse, va falloir activer si on veut avoir au moins un costume et les chaussures qui vont avec. Je ne suis pas motivé par ta candidature, mais l’autre t’a déjà promis au vieux Smith. Donc déshabille toi rapidement que je prenne tes putains de mesures.

Eren se releva d’un bond et ôta rapidement ses affaires, se retrouvant au bout d’une minute uniquement vêtu de son caleçon Avengers.

\- Oh bordel, on n'est pas sortie de l’auberge. Rassure-moi que tu as des sous-vêtements neutres.  
\- Euh oui, oui.  
\- Tout n’est pas perdu. Bien maintenant tends les bras de part et d’autre de ton corps et ne bouge plus.

Levi se dépêcha de prendre les mesures et au bout d’un quart d’heure, il repartit afin d’envoyer les dimensions au magasin de costume avec qui ils travaillaient en permanence. Hanji revint une fois Eren rhabillé.

\- Je t'appellerai pour venir faire les essayages. Ta soirée sera rémunérée 350 €, mais c’est sans les pourboires. Monsieur Smith doit se rendre à une soirée caritative, et il déteste y aller seul, car c’est long et ennuyant. Tu n’auras pas beaucoup de discussion à tenir, mais juste sourire et ne pas quitter Monsieur Smith d’une semelle, à moins qu’il ne te le dise. Enfin, tu verras, il est très facile à vivre. Bon, je t'appellerai plus tard et si tu as des questions n’hésite pas. Un chauffeur viendra te chercher chez toi vers 20h jeudi soir.

Hanji lui serra la main et le reconduisit à la porte. Eren n’était pas très sûr de savoir dans quel pétrin, il venait de se fourrer.


	10. 10 décembre

Attention : les âges des personnages ont été changé. OS comique.

10 décembre : Levi x Eren : séance de baby sitting

Eren et Levi étaient deux étudiants en licence sociale. Ils sortaient ensemble officiellement, depuis qu’Eren avait obtenu son bac et l’avait rejoint, il y a à peine un an à l’université. Il n’avait que deux ans d’écart. Afin de faciliter leur relation, ils avaient décidé de prendre un appartement pour tous les deux. Mais Levi avait oublié un détail important concernant son petit ami. Non pas le fait qu’il soit bordélique et un peu trop léger pour le ménage, mais sur le fait qu’Eren aimait acheter pleins de choses plus ou moins inutiles. Pourtant jamais Levi ne pouvait lui interdire d’avoir tel ou tel produit ou objet. Il aimait voir son amant heureux.

Sauf que voilà, un jour, il y eut trop de dépense et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent confrontés à une facture impayée. Eren tenta de positiver la situation et alla faire un tour du côté des petits jobs pour étudiants.

\- Salut Eren. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t’ai pas vu venir au bureau des étudiants. Je peux t’aider ?  
\- Je cherche un job de dépannage pour Levi et moi.  
\- Cela ne manque pas. Tu devrais avoir l’embarras du choix. Après tout dépend ce que tu veux exactement.  
\- Quelque chose de cool et d’amusant.  
\- Essaye voir du côté des annonces de baby-sitting. C’est toujours amusant de s’occuper d’enfant.  
\- Merci Petra, je vais voir cela tout de suite.

Eren passa en revue toutes les annonces. Petra ne s’était pas trompée, il y avait énormément d’annonce pour du baby-sitting occasionnel. Il finit par tomber sur une annonce d’un couple qui recherchait deux personnes pour s’occuper de leurs 4 enfants. La rémunération était vraiment attrayante. Eren prit l’annonce et appela les parents. Après un échange téléphonique, il rentra à la maison avec la bonne nouvelle.

\- J’espère que tu déconnes Eren ?  
\- Non pas du tout. Je suis sérieux. En plus, on sera bien payé. Et promis, on va bien s’amuser.  
\- S’amuser, avec des gosses qui crient, hurlent, braillent, dégueulassent partout ? Il est où l’amusement ?  
\- Mais ne soit pas si pessimiste. Madame Smith m’a dit que ces enfants étaient très bien élevés et sages. Et puis c’est juste le temps d’une journée.  
\- Dans ces cas-là, tu peux y aller sans moi.  
\- Non, ils veulent deux baby-sitters.  
\- Je te préviens, Eren, si jamais cela se passe mal, tu passeras le reste du trimestre sur le canapé.

Samedi matin

Eren et Levi se présentèrent peu avant 9h chez les Smith. Ils furent accueillis par une femme plus qu’enthousiaste.

\- Ah les garçons, je suis super contente que vous soyez arrivés. Erwin est en train de terminer de se préparer. Nous vous avons fait une liste de ce que peuvent manger les enfants et les habitudes de chacun. Mais venez, je vais vous les présenter.

Levi soupira sentant que la journée s’annonçait merdique. Ils furent conduits dans un grand salon où trois enfants étaient installés devant la télé.

\- Alors le petit blond et qui ressemble à mon mari, c’est Armin. Il est très intelligent pour son âge, mais aussi très renfermé et timide. La fille avec la queue-de-cheval, c’est Sasha. Elle me ressemble trop, je trouve. Elle est pleine de joie de vie. Elle est adorable comme moi en fait. À côté, c’est Jean. Il ne bouge pas. C’est un gamin tranquille pour son âge. Et la dernière que vous ne voyiez pas ici, c’est l’ainée. Elle a déjà dix ans et elle est très affective. Je suis sûr que vous allez l’adorer. Elle s’appelle Mikasa.

Levi commençait déjà à saturer du moulin à paroles. Ils durent supporter ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure les babillages de la mère. Il ne s’étonnait même pas que les enfants se tiennent à carreau. La moindre remontrance devait être des heures de tortures pour les oreilles.

Quand enfin les parents partirent après avoir donné le numéro à appeler en cas d’urgence, Levi faillit sauter de joie. Il fit le tour de l’appartement afin de voir le niveau de propreté. Quand il revint au salon pour voir comment s’en sortait son petit-ami, il ne put l’approcher. Mikasa squattait ses genoux et le défiait du regard dès qu’il venait trop près.

\- Dis Eren, c’est quoi ce bordel ? Fait descendre la gamine de tes genoux. On va finir par te prendre pour un pervers.  
\- Mais j’y suis pour rien, moi.  
\- t’approche pas de mon Eren, Midget.  
\- Pardon ? La mioche peut répéter, je crois avoir mal entendu.

Au même moment, un bruit de plongeon retentit. Levi et Eren regardèrent autour d’eux et virent que Jean avait disparu du salon. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la source du bruit. En arrivant à la salle de bains, ils virent que le gamin avait rempli la baignoire et que l’eau débordait et qu’il s’amusait à plonger, mettant de l’eau partout. Levi se précipita pour arrêter l’eau et ôter le bouchon. Il chopa le gamin qu’il jeta presque dans les bras d’Eren. Ce dernier le déshabilla et l’essuya avant de lui mettre une tenue sèche. Levi s’occupa de ranger tout le désordre. Cela ne faisait à peine que deux heures qu’ils étaient là et l’enfer avait envahi l’appartement.

Levi s’attela ensuite à la tâche de préparer le déjeuner. Il lut la liste laissée par la folle à lunettes. La préparation fut assez calme pour lui. Quand il eut mis le plat au four, il alla voir comment s’en sortait Eren. Ce dernier se retrouvait toujours dans la même position qu’initialement, Mikasa sur ses genoux. Jean par contre avait l’air absorbé par un dessin et Armin lisait un livre. Quelque chose l’intrigua. Il manquait quelqu’un à l’appel.

\- Eren !!! Où est Sasha ?  
\- Elle était là il y a quelques minutes encore.

Levi et Eren se mirent à rechercher la petite dans tout l’appartement. Mais ils ne la virent nuls part. Au bout d’un quart d’heure de recherches et se demandant quoi faire, Armin arriva près d’eux.

\- Elle est dans le garde manger.  
\- Hein comment ça ? S’écrièrent-ils en même temps  
\- Elle mange tout le temps. Papa a dit qu’on devait toujours faire attention, car elle peut rester dans le garde manger jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus rien.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le garde manger et en l’ouvrant, constatèrent qu’Armin avait raison. Sasha était tranquillement assis au pied des étagères, dévorant des paquets de gâteaux. Ils la sortirent de là et refermèrent la porte à clefs.

\- Je te préviens Eren que si on sort vivant de cet enfer, tu vas le regretter amèrement.  
\- Pourtant, les enfants, en temps normal, c’est génial.  
\- Plus jamais et ne me parle pas d’adopter un mioche.  
\- Dites les papis, y a Jean qui a fait une bêtise, intervint Armin.  
\- Hé le champignon, j’ai pas la tête d’un vieux crouton. Moi s’est Levi.  
\- Papi Levi, Jean a fait une grosse bêtise.  
\- Je…. Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ?  
\- Il a colorié le livre préféré de papa.  
\- Quoi ???????

Levi se dirigea vers le salon où Jean était toujours concentré sur son coloriage. En arrivant près de la table, il aperçut le livre et tous les dégâts qu’avait réalisés Jean dedans. Il foudroya du regard son amant.

\- Leurs sales gosses, des anges ???? Mais ils se sont foutu de nous oui.  
\- Du calme Levi, je suis sûr que ça va aller mieux. Tu ferais mieux de terminer de préparer le déjeuner.  
\- Le déjeuner !! Oh putain, il est sans surveillance dans le four.

Il courut cette fois à la cuisine pou arrêter le four. Le plat à l’intérieur avait commencé à trop cuire. Il décida de se rabattre sur un plat de pâte simple.

Sauf que voilà, le calme comme la simplicité n’étaient pas au menu du jour pour les deux garçons. Les enfants entamèrent une bataille de pâtes à la sauce tomate à travers la salle à manger. Il fallut à Levi plus de deux heures pour que tout soit comme avant.

Après le repas, les deux hommes eurent un peu la paix avec les trois plus jeunes qui allèrent à la sieste. Mais c’était sans compter sur le collage de la gamine de 10 ans qui faisait une fixation sur Eren.

Ils étaient tous les deux complètement épuisés quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit sur la tornade à lunettes. Cette dernière n’arrêta pas de parler et parler encore et encore. Erwin paya les deux garçons. Bien évidemment toute trace de champs de bataille avait disparu depuis un moment.  
\- Vous avez été merveilleux les garçons. La prochaine fois, nous ferons appel encore à vous, n’est-ce pas Erwin ?  
\- Non, pas la peine de vous donner cette peine. Nous devons y aller. Au revoir et à jamais, s’écria Levi en tirant pas le bras son amant.

Une fois arrivée chez eux, Levi mit sa menace à exécution et Eren n’eut d’autre choix que de dormir pendant deux mois et demi sur le canapé.


	11. 11 décembre

11 décembre

\- Combien de temps crois-tu que tu vas tenir sans boire de sang d’humains, Zero ?  
\- Tais-toi, Kaname ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, un monstre assoiffé de sang.  
\- Pourtant avec tous ces mortels autour de toi, qui se blessent en permanence, la tentation doit être grande. Je suis sûr que plus d’une fois, tu as été tenté de glisser tes crocs naissant dans le creux de leur gorge et goûté ce précieux nectar.  
\- La ferme, sale monstre et détache-moi.  
\- Pourquoi refuses-tu, ce que tu es ? Tu seras des nôtres bientôt.  
\- Jamais de la vie. Je préfère mourir que devenir un buveur de sang comme vous.  
\- Pourquoi tant de haine. Dans le lot, c’est toi le monstre. C’est toi celui qui ne devrait pas vivre. Les gens comme toi sont une aberration, une erreur de la nature, Zero.

Kaname s’était rapproché de Zero et il lui parlait en lui murmurant à l’oreille. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas bouger, entravé par des liens plus solides qu’une corde. Yuki s’était blessée lors d’une ronde et l’odeur de son sang avait fini par avoir raison de sa conscience humaine, la jetant au placard. Il lui avait donc sauté dessus et sans l’intervention des gardes du corps de Kaname, il aurait sûrement tué Yuki. Il s’en voulait horriblement. Les sbires du sang pur l’avaient traîné jusqu’au dortoir de la night classe. Depuis il était dans la chambre de Kaname, attaché aux pieds du lit.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas m’avoir tué alors que tu en avais l’occasion.  
\- Tu le sais très bien. J’ai besoin de toi pour surveiller notre pauvre Yuki. Elle est si maladroite et je ne veux pas qu’un level E s’en prenne à elle. Je sais qu’elle peut se défendre, mais on ne sait jamais.  
\- Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire d’elle. J’ai rien à y gagner à jouer les baby sitter.  
\- Tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu avais plus envie de vivre que ça. Mais finalement, tu n’es qu’un être qui préfère s’apitoyer sur son sort. Après je ne devrais même pas m’étonner venant de toi.

Zero voulut répondre, mais l’appel du sang lui monta à la gorge. Ses yeux commencèrent à virer de nouveaux au rouge.

\- Que t’arrive-t-il ? Le manque de sang frais commence à avoir raison de tes dernières forces mentales. Tu sais, je peux t’aider si tu le voulais. Tu pourrais avoir du sang frais et de qualité supérieure qui étancherait ta soif sauvage.  
\- Jamais.  
\- Pourtant imagine le plaisir d’avoir une seule goutte de mon sang qui passerait la barrière de tes lèvres, coulerait dans ta gorge, comme un nectar précieux. Tu sentirais cette goutte se répendre dans tout ton corps. Elle envahirait le moindre millimètre de ta peau.

Zero émit une plainte. La torture était terrible pour lui et Kaname savait comment le faire souffrir au maximum juste pas les mots. Il continua ainsi pendant près d’un quart d’heure, jusqu’à ce que Zero finisse par le supplier. À ce moment-là, un sourire de prédateur se posa sur le visage du vampire au sang pur.

\- Tu vois, tu as fini par céder. Je savais bien que mon sang aurait raison de toi. Mais avant tout, je veux être sûr que tu fasses exactement tout ce que je veux.  
\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
\- Sois mon chien de garde et protège de ta vie Yuki.  
\- Pourquoi Yuki t’interèsse-t-elle autant ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c’est ce que tu dois faire.  
\- Très bien.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si facile de te soumettre.

Kaname mordit lui-même son avant-bras tout en se mettant à cheval sur Zero. Ses yeux rouges brillaient de convoitise. Il fit couler son sang le long de son bras avant de pencher la plaie au-dessus de la bouche de Zero. Ce dernier trop faible pour résister, ouvrit la bouche et goûta au doux nectar qu’était le sang pur de la race de Kaname. La sensation de faim et d’envie de sauvagerie s’estompa aussitôt. Le vampire au sang pur banda rapidement sa morsure qui commençait déjà à cicatriser. Il tira en arrière la tête de Zero.

\- Maintenant, j’attends de toi une loyauté sans défaut.


	12. 12 décembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> désolée j'étais absente et loin des ordinateurs. Je mets à jour maintenant

12 décembre : La rencontre

Prologue

\- Alia, reviens ici immédiatement et bats-toi !  
\- Vous ne m’attraperez jamais, bande de crétins.

Alia disparue avec beaucoup d’agilité dans la forêt, au grand désarroi de la bande de jeunes qui lui courait après. Cette jeune fille de 17 ans à peine passait ses journées à chercher l’aventure, les bagarres et le grand frisson. Rien ne lui faisait peur. Sa mère, depuis des années, avait abandonné l’espoir de la faire revenir sur le droit chemin. Son père, de son vivant, lui avait appris à les rudiments du corps-à-corps, le maniement de l’épée et des armes à feu. Avec sa chevelure rouge vif, son regard vert émeraude, elle possédait un caractère en acier trempé qu’enviaient de nombreux garçons.

Elle s’arrêta de courir quand elle arriva à son repère préféré. Une petite crique perdue au fond des bois. Elle descendit rapidement la falaise et se laissa tomber à terre sur le sable chaud. C’était devenu rapidement son lieu d’isolement, quand elle avait besoin de rester seule pour vider son esprit de toutes les choses négatives de sa vie.

Personne n’osait s’aventurer ici, où la rumeur d’être un repère de pirates circulait en permanence dans tous les villages de l’île. Mais elle s’en moquait. Les pirates pouvaient bien débarquer elle saurait les recevoir avec le fer de son épée.

Elle profitait de ce moment de calme, ne se doutant pas un instant qui ce lieu, son refuge, allait être l’endroit d’une rencontre qui changerait sa vie à tout jamais.

***

À quelques lieux nautiques de là, un bateau en forme de baleine se rapprochait. Il était immense. Au-dessus, du mât, flottait fièrement un drapeau pirate. Il représentait une croix avec des os et un croissant de lune allongé. C’était le drapeau de l’équipage du célèbre pirate Barbe Blanche, l’un des quatre grands empereurs qui faisait régner la terreur sur le nouveau monde dans la deuxième moitié de Grande Line. Le bateau n’était autre que le Moby Dick.

À son bord, régnait une certaine agitation. Cela faisait des semaines qu’ils étaient en mer. Ils avaient essuyé deux tempêtes et plusieurs assauts de la Marine. Malgré leur force, le nombre de blessés était considérable. Ils n’espéraient qu’une chose, trouver rapidement une île avec un village et de quoi soigner tout le monde.

\- Père, je pense que nous approchons d’une île habitée. Si la tempête ne nous a pas trop fait dévier, d’ici quelques heures, nous pourrons soigner tout le monde.  
\- Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle, Marco. Il faudra toutefois être prudent. La marine ne doit pas être très loin.  
\- On accostera de nuit. J’irais à la recherche d’un médecin.  
\- Merci mon fils.

***

Alia émergea de sa sieste au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle s’étira comme un chat. Soudain, tous ses sens furent en alerte. Quelque chose clochait. Elle chercha du regard autour d’elle à la recherche du moindre indice, mais n’en trouva aucun. Elle se redressa et commença à rebrousser chemin pour rentrer au village quand elle sentit une main lui saisir le bras. Aussitôt, ses capacités de défenses se mirent en route et elle envoya son agresseur au tapis.

Ce dernier fut surpris un instant par cette attaque. Il ne pensait pas que la fille saurait se défendre mais aurait plutôt utilisé sa voix pour appeler à l’aide. Son premier geste avait été de l’empêcher de crier, mais apparemment, c’était peine perdu. Il se releva rapidement, évitant ainsi une deuxième attaque.

\- Eh là, tout doux la gamine, je ne te veux aucun mal.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n’êtes pas d’ici. Personne ne vient dans cette crique. Êtes-vous un pirate ? Répondez !  
\- Doucement. Laisse moi répondre au lieu de me bombarder de réponse. Oui, je suis un pirate et non, je ne suis pas d’ici. Je m’appelle Marco.  
\- Les pirates ne sont pas les bienvenues ici. Je suis capable de vous virer d’ici moi-même.  
\- Je n’en doute pas une seconde. Mais on ne restera pas longtemps ici. Nous voulons juste un médecin pour soigner nos blessés.  
\- Qui vous dis que notre médecin de ville va vous aider ?  
\- Il suffit de lui demander.  
\- Et si je refuse ?  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de l’avis d’une gamine pour aller voir le toubib.  
\- Je vous en empêcherai.  
\- Donc je n’ai plus qu’à te maîtriser et à t’attacher à un arbre le temps que je fasse mon affaire.

Alia se jeta dans la bagarre faisant fi du fait qu’elle n’avait aucune arme pour se défendre. Marco esquiva sans trop de mal les attaques de la jeune fille. Malgré le fait qu’elle soit une fille, elle savait drôlement se débrouiller au corps-à-corps. Il s’amusa avec elle durant quelques minutes avant de la maîtriser au sol.

De surprise, Alia se raidit. Marco ne su pas ce qui se passa, mais il se retrouva projeté loin derrière.

\- C’était quoi ça ? Tu possèdes un fruit du démon ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.  
\- Vraiment ?

La fille l’intriguait de plus en plus. Mais il avait une autre mission et s’occuperait d’elle plus tard. Il se concentra et lui envoya son Haki. Alia sentit ses forces et son corps l’abandonner. Avant de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, elle perdit connaissance.

\- Dis Marco, tu en mets du temps. C’est qui ?  
\- Une habitante qui sait se battre et possède un fruit du démon. Garde là à l’œil, Satch, le temps que je vais au village chercher le médecin.  
\- Pas de souci. Je t’attends.

Marco s’en alla rapidement vers le village le plus proche. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec un médecin.

\- Qu’avez-vous fait à Alia ?  
\- Ah, c’est ainsi qu’elle s’appelle. Non, je vous rassure, on ne lui a rien fait.

Marco prit Alia dans ses bras et ils montèrent tous à bord du Moby Dick.


	13. 13 décembre

13 décembre

\- Sôji, es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?  
\- Très bien Kondo san. Je n’ai jamais été aussi bien de ma vie. Je suis si heureux que votre blessure soit guérie. Je m’en suis voulu de ne pas vous avoir accompagné.  
\- Tu n’aurais rien pu faire de toute façon. C’était un piège.  
\- Je m’en doutais. Je suis sûr que vous aussi, Kondo san.  
\- Tu as raison, mais quoi qu’il doit arriver, je dois mener ma mission jusqu’au bout.  
\- Tout le monde nous abandonne. La mission doit-elle continuer ?  
\- Sôji, qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? Douterais-tu de notre Seigneur ?  
\- Ne pensez pas que je veux vous trahir, Kondo san, mais, il est parti depuis longtemps. Il a fui, laissant ceux qui lui étaient le plus fidèle à l’arrière. Nous nous faisons tuer, mais je doute qu’il s’en inquiète vraiment. Non Kondo san, je n’ai jamais eu peur de mourir, encore moins si c’est pour te sauver la vie. Mais est-il encore nécessaire de se battre pour une cause perdue.  
\- Je vais te dire une chose, mon cher Sôji. Quand tu es arrivé, et cela, je m’en rappellerai toute ma vie. Tout le monde dans le dojo, me disait que je ne devais pas te garder. Tout le monde te considérait comme un gamin irrécupérable, violent et qui n’hésiterait pas à tuer par plaisir. Si je les avais tous écoutés, nous ne serions pas ici en train de discuter tranquillement. Tu vois, là où les gens n’avaient plus d’espoir pour toi, moi, j’ai vu un mince fil d’espoir et je l’ai donc saisi. Je ne regrette pas du tout mon choix. Ce qui se passe avec notre seigneur est pareil. Il faut garder l’espoir jusqu’au bout. Sinon on regrettera chacun de nos choix.  
\- Je comprends Kondo san. Je suis désolé d’avoir douté de vos décisions.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas, moi aussi de temps en temps, je doute de mes choix.

Sôji pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se retrouva gêné devant la tournure de la situation. Il n’était pas venu ici pour parler des décisions de Kondo san, mais pour lui avouer ses sentiments qu’il avait depuis des années et qui le rongeaient plus que la maladie.

\- Tu voulais me parler d’autre chose Sôji ? Je vois qu’il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.  
\- Vous savez toujours deviner les choses Kondo san.  
\- Tes émotions sont toujours reflétées dans tes yeux.  
\- Ne dites pas ça comme ça. Pour qui vais-je passer après ?  
\- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?  
\- Je ne suis pas doué avec ces mots-là Kondo san.  
\- N’aie pas peur de dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Sôji releva la tête et prit d’une impulsion, il se rapprocha de son aîné. Sans même sourciller une seconde, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kondo. Ce dernier très surpris par ce geste ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis au bout de quelques instants, il répondit à ce baiser. Quant au bout de quelques minutes, ils eurent besoin de respirer normalement, ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre. Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot droit dans les yeux.

Puis l’aîné prit les devants. Il se rapprocha de Sôji et reprit un long baiser tout en l’allongeant sur le futon. Sa main descendit le long du corps frêle du capitaine de la première unité du Shisengumi. Elle s’arrêta au niveau de la ceinture qu’il défit aisément, laissant le champ libre pour sa main afin d’écarter les pans du kimono. La fraîcheur soudain sur son torse fit frémir Sôji qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Kondo caressa chaque parcelle du haut du corps. L’une de ses jambes s’insinua entre celles de Sôji lui faisant les écarter. Ce dernier n’avait pas l’air du tout réticent, au contraire. Ses bruits qu’il faisait, sa complète coopération le surprit au début avant de le motiver à approfondir ses gestes. Il s’arrêta néanmoins avant d’aller plus avant.

\- En es-tu sûr, Sôji ?  
\- Kondo-san, si je ne l’étais pas, je ne serais pas là en ce moment même.

Le plus vieux sourit et reprit alors là où il avait arrêté. Au fur et à mesure que Kondo découvrait le corps de son futur amant et qu’il lui donnait toute l’attention et la préparation qu’il méritait, il l’entendait gémir de plus en plus fort.

Au même moment dans la cour principale du quartier général, Chizuru se redressa de son panier de linge.

\- C’était Sôji ?  
\- Ce n’est rien. Il a sûrement dû voir un rat.  
\- Un rat ?? Mais Heisuke, Sôji n’a peur de presque rien.  
\- Aller vient vite, on doit aller faire les courses pour le dîner.  
\- Je me dépêche.


	14. 14 décembre

14 décembre : Le petit oméga  
Prologue

Dans sa vie, il n’y avait toujours eut que le travail, aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne. Et cela lui avait été bénéfique, car aujourd’hui, il était devenu un avocat de grande renommée, avec sous ses ordres des dizaines d’autres avocats qui ne rêvaient que d’une chose, être aussi reconnu que lui-même. Lors d’un jugement, le nom d’Erwin Smith faisait toujours trembler la partie adversaire. À la sortie des audiences, c’était toujours l’euphorie au sein de son cabinet.

Au sein de son cabinet d’avocats travaillait principalement des alphas et des bêtas. La plupart des dossiers qu’il traitait, concernaient les mauvais traitements infligés aux oméga. Il luttait avec férocité pour que les oméga ne soient plus considéraient comme des objets, mais des êtres à part entière. Un combat de longue haleine et qu’il espérait gagner un jour.

Il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec la police et une association qui recueillait les oméga blessés et séquestrés. Il avait été plus d’une fois, témoin des atrocités que sa caste faisaient à ceux qui étaient plus faible.

Pour montrer que sa vie n’était pas régie par ses pulsions primates, il avait délibérément choisit de rester célibataire et subissait régulièrement ses ornières seules. Il refusait catégoriquement de se mettre avec un oméga juste pour satisfaire ses besoins sexuels. Ses amis respectaient son choix, même si certains essayaient de temps en temps de le convaincre de changer d’opinion.

C’était l’une des raisons pour laquelle, il se noyait dans le travail.

Mais voilà dans sa vie, si on lui enlevait le travail, il n’y avait rien. Si quelques amis qui venaient le voir de temps en temps, mais qui avaient chacun une ville de famille ou qui habitaient loin dorénavant. Il passait donc ses soirées seules.

Alors qu’Erwin se rendait à une nouvelle journée de travail, il reçut un appel de son ami Levi.

\- Salut Levi, cela fait un moment. Comment ça va chez toi ?  
\- Salut Erwin. Ça va plutôt bien, la famille va bientôt s’agrandir.  
\- Félicitations.  
\- Merci, mais je ne t’appelais pas pour ça. J’aimerais savoir si tu t’occupes toujours des cas de maltraitance d’oméga ?  
\- Oui, tout à fait.  
\- Je vais t’envoyer par mail un dossier. C’est un ami d’enfance d’Eren. Si tu pouvais le prendre en main, cela le rassurerait.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
\- Merci à plus tard. On passera avec Eren dès la fin de la visite chez le médecin.  
\- À plus.

Erwin raccrocha et lança son véhicule à travers les longues avenues de la ville, jusqu’à son bureau. Il repensa tout au long du trajet à l’appel de Levi. Il était rare que son ami lui demande un service pour ne pas dire que c’était la première fois. La situation devait donc être assez grave.

En arrivant au bureau, il appela tout de suite son assistante afin d’annuler les rendez-vous de la matinée et de déléguer les présentations au tribunal à Erd et Gunther, deux avocats prometteurs.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur et se connecta à sa boite mail. Levi n’avait pas menti en lui disant qu’il lui envoyait le dossier. En regardant même l’heure d’arrivée, il vit que le dossier était parti avant l’appel. Il avait donc anticipé son accord.

Il parcourut en travers pour une première lecture toutes les pièces du dossier, puis les lança au copieur afin de pouvoir mieux étudier l’ensemble sur une version papier. Il y avait en tout plus de 200 pages de rapport, de plaintes et autres documents. L’oméga concerné s’appelait Armin Arlett et était âgé de 19 ans. Il était inscrit que depuis l’âge de 13 ans, il avait subi de nombreuses violences et des accouplements forcés. Il se trouverait à ce jour uni de force à un certain Jean Kirchstein. Il y a deux jours des violences subies, on conduit l’oméga aux urgences et serait à ce jour, toujours en unité de soin.

Il nota le numéro de l’hôpital avant de l’appelait pour avoir le service où se trouvait le jeune Arlett. Quand il réussit enfin à avoir un médecin, il demanda quand la victime pourrait recevoir la visite de son avocat. Le médecin fut très compréhensif et proposa le début d’après-midi sous réserve que le jeune oméga accepte une visite. Apparement il semblerait très traumatisé. Il rappela dans la foulée, Levi et lui confirma qu’il prenait l’affaire en charge. Il entendit au loin un cri de soulagement de la part d’Eren. En raccrochant, il pensa que la vie ne devait pas être rose pour son ami avec son oméga enceinte.

Il prépara tout le reste de la matinée le dossier pour l’après-midi, espérant pouvoir rencontrer le jeune oméga. Quand il arriva enfin à l’hôpital, il suivit une infirmière jusqu’au bureau du médecin en chef du service.

\- Bonjour maître Smith, je suis le docteur Zaccharias.  
\- Bonjour, docteur. Comment se porte le jeune Arlett.  
\- Très instable. S’il n’était pas si anxieux, il aurait déjà pu sortir. Mais apparemment, il n’a aucun pied-à-terre. On va donc devoir lui trouver une place au foyer d’accueil des oméga en danger. Comme je vous le disais ce matin, je ne peux pas vous garantir que vous puissiez le voir.  
\- On verra bien.

Le médecin emmena donc Erwin jusqu’à la chambre de l’oméga. Le médecin entra le premier afin de parler au patient. Au début très réticent, il finit par accepter la visite. Erwin entra donc à son tour dans la pièce. La pièce n’était pas très éclairée.

\- Bonjour monsieur Arlett, je suis Erwin Smith et je serais votre avocat.  
\- Je n’ai pas demandé d’avocat et je n’ai pas les moyens.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. C’est votre ami Eren qui a fait la demande.  
\- Eren ! Vous connaissez Eren ?  
\- Oui, je connais bien le jeune Jaeger. Il est marié à mon meilleur ami. Puis je m’asseoir ? J’aimerais que l’on parle de ce qui s’est passé.  
\- Il ne sait rien passé. J’ai fait une mauvaise chute.  
\- Monsieur Arlett, je peux comprendre votre peur. Je sais d’après votre ami, que vous avez été marié de force à un homme que vous n’aimez pas, qui vous brutalise régulièrement.

Armin s’enfonça sous les draps, essayant de se cacher du monde. Il avait honte. Honte d’être un oméga si faible. Erwin sentit l’odeur de la pièce devenir plus âpre avec la détresse de l’oméga. Il se mit à crooner en gardant ses distances avec l’oméga pour ne pas l’effrayer. Il lui fallut beaucoup de patience avant de sentir le changement. Le petit oméga finit par ressortir la tête des draps.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi. J’attire tous les problèmes.  
\- Ne dites pas ça Armin. Je suis là pour vous aider et vous montrer que vous être un être humain comme les autres. Laissez-moi donc vous aider.  
\- Si c’est Eren qui vous envoit, alors vous ne devez pas être un alpha comme les autres.  
\- Non en effet. Alors acceptez-vous mon aide ?  
\- Oui.


	15. 15 décembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Shanks

15 décembre

Je l’avais pourtant dit. J’avais prévenu Barbe Blanche de l’imminence de la catastrophe. Personne n’a écouté. Je me tiens là, debout au milieu du carnage.  
Combien de milliers de morts il y a eu ?  
Combien de familles ont été dévastées en cet instant ?  
Combien de mères pleureront leur fils mort inutilement dans cette boucherie ?  
Combien de femmes pleureront leur mari massacré ?  
Combien d’enfants pleureront leur père disparu ?

Le gouvernement est allé trop loin pour nous arrêter. Ils sont prêts à sacrifier des milliers d’hommes pour une poignée. Ils veulent montrer leur suprématie au monde entier, mais ils vont de nouveau cacher la vérité et ne divulguer que la mort de Barbe Blanche et de Ace.

Barbe Blanche. Après plus de 70 ans de piraterie, la mort t’a appelé. Malgré tes années de maladie, c’est le feu de la bataille qui t’aura eu. Je pense que tu n’aurais pas voulu mourir autrement qu’en te battant jusqu’au bout. Tu vas laisser derrière toi un vide immense, mais personne n’est éternelle. Tu as réussi à accomplir ton rêve, celui d’avoir une grande famille. Tu as su réunir les sales gosses du monde sous ta bannière. Tu as eu la plus grande famille jamais imaginée sur terre.

Nous étions ennemis, mais nous nous sommes toujours respectés. Je ne sais pas si celui qui prendra ta place aura ce même respect. Non, je ne le pense pas. Surtout quand on sait ce qu’il a osé faire pour arriver à tant de puissance. Il sera craint, certes, mais un jour, quelqu’un le fera tomber à son tour.

Je vais faire en sorte que tu es des funérailles dignes de ton charisme et de ta vie. J’en ferais de même pour le pauvre Ace. Le fils de Roger aura fini trop tôt sa vie. Il aurait dû pouvoir continuer encore des années. Il aurait pu même prendre ta relève. Mais la jeunesse survoltée qui l’habitait a eut raison de lui. Il avait comme toi, un sens de l’honneur très élevé. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour protéger ses amis et sa famille. Il l’a d’ailleurs sacrifié en protégeant son frère, Luffy. Roger peut être fier de lui. Tout ce que disaient les gens concernant son père était faux. Roger était le meilleur pirate au monde. C’est même lui qui m’a inspiré pour cette vie de pirate. Il y a eu des morts certes, mais jamais, il n’y a eut des massacres de population. Je le sais assez bien pour avoir fait partie de son équipage du début à la fin.

Maintenant père et fils vont se retrouver quelque part en enfer. Ils vont enfin se rencontrer. Mais il laisse derrière lui un vide immense dans le cœur de Luffy. Mon cher Luffy. On s’était promis, il y a quelques années que l’on se retrouverait sur la mer. Depuis mon départ de l’île, j’ai toujours suivi ton parcours. J’ai toujours été fier de toi. Tu n’as jamais été très doué certes, toujours un grand enfant, mais tu as placé dès le départ la vie de tes amis avant la tienne. Tu n’as pas hésité à défier plus d’une fois le gouvernement pour une cause qui te paraissait juste. Tu es devenu le pirate que tu as toujours voulu être. Mais cela me fend le cœur. Je ne voulais pas que l’on se retrouve dans de telles circonstances. J’aurais voulu que cela soit plus festif, que tu me présentes tout ton équipage. Je suis sûr que ce sont des types de ta trempe.

L’épreuve que tu subis aujourd’hui, Luffy doit te rendre plus fort. Relève la tête et ne laisse pas les démons de la mort prendre ton âme. Tu dois te battre Luffy. Je veux revoir ce sourire sur ton visage. Je veux que tu m’affrontes et que tu prennes ma place. Ne cherche pas vengeance aveuglante. Vois plus loin. Je suis sûr que Ace aurait voulu la même chose. Mon équipage veut que j’aille jusqu’à toi, mais il est trop tôt encore. Je laisse le soin à tes nouveaux amis de te soigner et de t’emmener loin de ce charnier. Ne t’en fais pas, je vais m’occuper de la dépouille de ton frère. Guéris vite, devient plus fort et retrouve tes nakamas. Ensuite prends le chemin du Nouveau Monde. Je t’attendrais là-bas.

Je regarde le gamin évanoui à mes pieds.

\- Bravo petit. Tu as eu le courage de te dresser pour mettre fin à cette guerre.


	16. 16 décembre

16 décembre

Contre toute attente, Jean avait rejoint finalement le bataillon d’exploration. Lui qui durant plus de 3 ans, ventait les avantages de travailler au sein des brigades spéciales, avait finit par changer d’orientation. La bataille de Trost lui avait montré une chose en lui, qu’il n’avait jamais soupçonné avoir, le courage et l’envie de lutter pour vivre. La perte tragique aussi de son ami Marco l’avait énormément bouleversé. Ce dernier qui avait toujours était attentif à tout le monde et qui était prudent, avait finalement disparu, le corps à moitié brûlé par on ne sait quoi, seul dans une rue de la ville. Cette même ville qui l’avait vu grandir. Un goût amer restait au fond de sa gorge. Après les funérailles, il avait pris la décision donc de rejoindre le bataillon et de venger ses amis morts inutilement.

Il savait déjà qu’Eren, l’idiot suicidaire du groupe avait rejoint cette branche de l’armée. Depuis le temps qu’il en rêvait. Mais depuis que ce dernier avait rebouché le trou et traduit en cours martiale, plus personne n’avait eu de nouvelles. Armin et Mikasa avaient annoncé qu’il avait été mis sous la garde du caporal-chef Levi, dit le nain, d’après le commentaire de Mikasa.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours, qu’il était arrivé avec les autres au quartier général. Personne ne l’avait encore vu. Alors qu’il rentrait d’une journée d’entraînement à la mise en place de la stratégie du commandant Smith, il l’aperçut enfin, discutant avec Armin et Mikasa. Il aperçut sur la gauche, le caporal-chef Levi.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers le dortoir des nouvelles recrues. Ils bavardèrent avec Eren des derniers évènements.

\- Tu ne sais même pas comment gérer ta transformation et tu doutes d’y arriver.  
\- C’est encore nouveau pour moi, Jean.  
\- Écoutes moi bien Eren. Ici, on est tous obligé de laisser nos vies entre tes mains, alors fais en sorte qu’on puisse te faire confiance, car aux dernières nouvelles, tu as essayé de tuer Mikasa à Trost et tu ne t’en rappelles même pas. En gros, tu peux tous nous massacrer que tu n’en aurais aucun souvenir.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Laisses nous juger si on peut vraiment te faire confiance.

Le soir, Eren eut l’autorisation de manger avec ses amis. Il fut plus que ravi de pouvoir parler avec tous ses amis.

À une table plus éloignée, Hanji regardait le groupe avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Hanji, tu baves sur la table.  
\- Oh arrêtes Levi. Je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu as vu comment la tête de cheval regardait notre merveilleux titan. Il faudrait que j’étudie les réactions d’Eren.  
\- Hors de questions pour ce genre d’expérience. C’est dégueulasse est malsain.  
\- Oh allez Levi. Dis oui. Je suis sûr que cela peut être vraiment enrichissant.  
\- Quoi ? Juste pour une étude, t’es prêt à les laisser baiser, à faire un vacarme d’enfer et à tout dégueulasser.  
\- Euh, laisse moi réfléchir. Oui !!!  
\- Erwin, s’il te plaît fait quelque chose où je ne réponds plus de rien.  
\- Hanji, n’a pas tord, il ne faut rien louper de la moindre étude. La clé du secret des titans est peut-être caché là, à porter de mains.  
\- OK, j’ai compris, relève-moi tout de suite de mes fonctions.  
\- Hors de questions Levi. Tu es l’homme le plus fort de la situation. Tu resteras à distance, mais prêt à intervenir.

Levi n’eut pas son mot à dire et dû obéir aux ordres contre mauvaise foi.

Ils trouvèrent la solution adéquate afin de les mettre ensemble le temps d’une nuit. Peu avant la fin du repas Jean et Eren tombèrent dans une bagarre. Afin de punir convenablement Jean, il fut décidé qu’il serait de garde.

\- Putain Jaeger, tu fais vraiment chier ton monde. Tu crois que je n’ai que ça à faire que de veiller toute la nuit sur un enculé de ton genre.  
\- Répète un peu qui est l’enculé, face de cheval ?  
\- T’as très bien compris.  
\- Tant que c’est pas la tienne, ça me va. Parce que pas sûr qu’elle atteigne le moindre trou.  
\- Ne me cherche pas, putain.

Une lutte démarra dans la cellule. Chacun essayant de faire tomber l’autre sur le lit afin de le dominer. Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant que Jean ne tombe sur le matelas, maintenu par un genou d’Eren.

\- Alors c’est qui qui va se faire enculer maintenant ?  
\- Non, tu n’as pas le droit, retire-toi de là.  
\- Déconne pas, j’ai toujours eu envie de te faire couiner.  
\- Bande de sale gosse, quand est-ce que vous allez finir. J’ai pas envie de vous surveiller toute la soirée. J’aimerais aller dormir.  
\- Caporal-chef Levi !!! S’écrièrent en cœur les deux garçons

Ce dernier entra dans la cellule d’Eren et ne put que constater la stagnation de la situation.

\- Bon, on va faire les choses à ma façon. Eren va chercher une serviette afin de ne pas dégueulasser le lit, ou tu dormiras par terre. Toi tronche de cheval, tu enlèves tout ce qui est en dessous de la ceinture et tu te mets à quatre pattes sur le lit jambes bien écartées.  
\- Mais…  
\- Ne discute pas Kirchstein ou c’est moi qui vais le faire et à sec.

Jean déglutit et les deux garçons obéirent aux ordres sous le regard attentif de leur supérieur qui prit place sur la chaise, en face du lit.

\- Bien maintenant Eren, fait lui sucer tes doigts afin de le préparer un minimum.  
\- Bien caporal.  
\- Eren, je vais te faire bouffer ta queue à la première occasion, murmura Jean.

Eren fourra ses doigts dans la bouche de Jean qui eut une première envie de les mordre à sang.

\- N'y pense même pas. Il est formellement interdit d’abîmer notre titan.

Une fois les doigts assez humidifiés, Eren les retira de la bouche de Jean et s’installa à l’arrière. Il lui saisit d’un main, le membre légèrement tendu, tendit que l’autre venait masser l’entrée de son intimité. Eren essaya de faire abstraction du regard de son supérieur, mais cela était difficile. Pour son plus grand malheur, il entra un premier doigt jusqu’à la dernière phalange faisant crier de douleur Jean.

\- Pas si vite gamin ou on va être obligé de lui suturer le trou après.  
\- Désolé caporal-chef.  
\- Obliger de tout vous apprendre les gosses.

Eren reprit sa tâche de préparer Jean. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour enfin le sentir se détendre sous l’intrusion de trois doigts. Eren fit une série d’aller-retour jusqu’à ce qu’il touche l’endroit sensible faisant enfin couiner Jean. Il renouvela plusieurs fois l’opération.

\- Stop, le gosse. Maintenant fait lui entrer autre chose.

Eren se mit à rougir, descendit du lit et se déshabilla tout en prenant soin de poser ses vêtements pliés pour ne pas s’attirer les foudres de son supérieur. Il remonta sur le lit et s’installa entre les jambes de Jean. Il prit son membre dans une main et le dirigea vers l’entrée. Les deux garçons gémirent ensemble au moment de la pénétration. Une fois jusqu’à la garde, Eren patienta quelques instants avant de commencer à bouger. Il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de son amant d’une nuit. Il bougea d’abord lentement, puis commença à accélérer la cadence quand Jean le supplia d’y aller plus vite et plus fort. Leur respiration devenait plus difficile. Eren sentait les muscles autour de son membre se contracter. Instinctivement, il déplaça l’une de ses mains sur le membre qui était devenu très dur de Jean. Il démarra un rapide va-et-vient. Quand il commença à taper de nouveau sur la boule de nerfs, il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant que Jean ne vienne sur la serviette disposer à cet effet. Eren suivit le mouvement en se déversant dans Jean quelques coups de reins plus tard.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes avant qu’Eren ne se retirent. Jean voulut se laisser tomber sur le lit, épuisé pour aller ailleurs.

\- Bien, maintenant que c’est finit, tu peux retourner tout de suite dans tes quartiers. Je me charge de la surveillance d’Eren.  
\- À vos ordres, caporal-chef, répondit-il en appuyant bien sur le grade.

Eren commença à se rhabiller, une fois Jean partit.

\- Tu fais quoi gamin ?  
\- Euh, je vais me coucher, caporal-chef.  
\- tu crois que tu vas te coucher comme çà ? Vous m’avez allumé tous les deux avec votre partie de baise. Maintenant, c’est à moi de m’amuser. Alors mets toi sur le lit et présente moi ton cul.

Eren déglutit. Il n’aurait jamais pensé finir enculé par son supérieur.


	17. 17 décembre

17 décembre : L’amour impossible  
Prologue

Sina, la plus grande ville mafieuse au monde. Deux hommes régnaient en maîtres absolus. La prostitution, la drogue et les meurtres étaient le lot quotidien pour tous les habitants. Personne ne pouvait y échapper. La ville était coupée en deux. Des familles entières étaient divisées. Une lutte acharnée agitait tous les quartiers.

D’un côté, il y avait la famille Ackerman, réputée pour être glaciale et qui n’exprimait jamais leur sentiment. Tuer pour eux était comme se lever tous les matins. De l’autre côté, il y avait les Smith qui vendaient la drogue, comme une boulangère vendait son pain.

Régulièrement, le chef de chaque famille se rencontraient en terrain, soit disant neutre afin de régler un conflit d’intérêts.

Une nouvelle fois, un dealer de la famille Smith avait piétiné les plats de bande de la famille Ackerman, tuant un membre de la famille.

Les deux chefs se retrouvèrent donc à nouveau dans le café les titans. Chacun était venu avec toute son escorte. La tension était palpable.

Au fond de la salle, deux personnes ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de ce qui se passait. Ils avaient été mis volontairement à l’écart des adultes pour éviter tout risque qu’ils soient pris dans un éventuel conflit. Le plus grand des garçons était blond aux yeux bleus et étaient âgés de 10 ans. Les plus jeunes d’un an, seulement, avait les cheveux couleur corbeau et le regard comme d’un glacier. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne voulaient baisser le regard le premier. Le corbeau finit par rompre le silence.

\- Tss, ton vieux t’as pas appris à pas fixer les gens comme çà ?  
\- Le tien ne t’as pas appris la politesse apparemment.  
\- C’est pas mon père.  
\- C’est qui alors ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Pourquoi t’es venu ?  
\- Mon père veut que je voie comment se déroulent les affaires, car un jour, je devrais prendre sa relève.  
\- Pff. D’ici là mon oncle aura éradiqué ta famille.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu as l’air tellement sûr de toi. Mais nos deux familles sont, de force, égales et une guerre sans fin se déroulerait dans ces cas-là.  
\- Tss, qu’est-ce qu’un blanc-bec comme toi y connaît ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un blanc-bec. Je m’appelle Erwin. Erwin Smith, le futur 6e chef de la famille Smith.  
\- Peut importe ton nom et ton âge. Je t’aime pas.  
\- Tu ne me connais même pas. Moi par contre je t’apprécie déjà. Je suis sûr qu’on s’entendra bien à l’avenir.

Des bruits de sièges se déplaçant les firent tourner la tête.

\- Je crois que c’est fini, s’exclama le plus vieux.  
\- Il était temps. Je commençais à m’emmerder ici.  
\- Levi, mon garçon, nous y allons.  
\- J’arrive mon oncle.  
\- Levi ! J’aime bien ce prénom. À très bientôt alors Levi Ackerman.  
\- Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir Erwin Smith.

Les deux enfants rentrèrent chacun dans leur clan avec la certitude que cela n’était que le début de leur route.


	18. 18 décembre

18 décembre : Les aventures de Ace

Prologue

\- Alors ça y est Ace, tu t’en vas ?  
\- Eh oui Luffy, il est temps pour moi de prendre le large et de devenir enfin un vrai pirate. Demain, je prendrais donc la mer.  
\- Tu vas me manquer. Mais moi aussi bientôt, je partirai sur l’océan. Je réunirais le plus grand équipage et je deviendrai le Roi des pirates.  
\- Sauf si je le deviens avant toi.  
\- Alors je n’aurais plus qu’à te défier en duel.  
\- Je ne te crains pas. Tu as tellement de lacunes au combat.  
\- On verra bien. Au fait, tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire.  
\- Je vais me rendre d’abord à Longtown et ensuite, je me dirigerai vers Grande Line.

Ace et Luffy passèrent leur dernière journée ensemble à parler du passé et de l’avenir tout en préparant les effets dont aura besoin Ace pour débuter son aventure. À la maison de Dadan pour cette dernière soirée ensemble, ce fut un grand banquet digne des brigands des montagnes.

\- Dis Ace, tu risques de rencontrer ce vieux Garp. Quand il découvrira ce que tu es devenu, je sens que je vais me faire encore une fois tirer les oreilles.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas Dadan, c’est pas ce vieux chnoque qui me fait peur. Si je veux devenir un grand pirate, je devrais alors le battre aussi.  
\- Ce n’est pas pour toi que je crains, mais pour moi. C’est qui qui paye les pots cassés, à chaque fois que vous faisiez des bêtises ? C’est la pauvre Dadan qui trinquera encore une fois.  
\- Mais t’as l’habitude Dadan, c’est pas grave, s’exclama Luffy.  
\- Oh toi, tu vas voir.  
\- Viens Luffy.  
\- J’arrive Ace.  
\- Vous allez où ? Il fait nuit noire dehors.  
\- C’est pas ton problème la vieille.

Luffy et Ace partirent en courant à travers la forêt jusqu’à leur base secrète. Ils s’y installèrent et profitèrent des derniers instants ensembles.

\- Je vais devenir un très grand pirate sans utiliser le nom de mon père. Je veux qu’on me reconnaisse à ma valeur et non à un stupide nom.  
\- Tu le deviendras, j’en suis sûr.  
\- Et toi, tu as intérêt à être prudent. Je ne serais plus là pour te sauver la peau à chaque fois. Ce serait idiot que tu meures avant de te lancer aussi dans l’aventure.  
\- T’inquiète, j’ai encore trois ans pour m’entraîner et devenir très fort. Ensuite, je me rendrais sur Grande Line pour retrouver Shanks et lui rendre son chapeau. Je pourrais lui présenter mon équipage et je deviendrais le Roi des pirates.  
\- Je n’en doute pas une seconde. Je t ‘attendrais là-bas sur Grande Line avec mon équipage.  
\- C’est dommage que Sabo ne soit plus en vie pour te voir partir. Je suis sûr qu’il t’aurait accompagné.  
\- Oui, mais rappelle toi qu’il est avec moi en permanence grâce à ce tatouage.  
\- Ouais, je sais.

Les deux garçons s’endormirent côte à côte, le souvenir de Sabo dans leur rêve.

Ace se réveilla peu avant l’aube et se leva sans réveiller tout de fois son frère de cœur. Il grava une dernière fois cet endroit qui fut le lieu qu’il put appeler sans problème sa maison. Elle avait été construite par le trio et ils en avaient vécu des aventures. Cette page-là se tournait pour lui aujourd’hui. Dans quelques heures, il serait à bord de son petit bateau en direction de la première île. Le temps de l’inconscience était fini pour lui dorénavant et il devrait rester sur ses gardes tout en profitant de la vie de pirate au maximum. Pour lui comme pour ses frères, la vie de pirate était la vraie vie, la liberté et il allait enfin pouvoir y goûter.

Il était dix heures quand enfin, il arriva avec Luffy et les brigands des montagnes sur la côte. Son bateau était ancré plus bas. Il sauta à bord, son sac sur le dos.

\- Au revoir Ace. Tu vas me manquer.  
\- Je pars le premier. Au revoir Luffy et prends soi de toi.  
\- Encore trois ans à patienter et je partirais à mon tour.  
\- Je t’attendrais sur Grande line.

Dadan et sa bande se retenaient de pleurer. Malgré les dires qu’ils n’en avaient rien à faire, que ce départ était un soulagement pour eux, chacun des brigands s’était attaché aux gamins qu’ils hébergeaient pour Garp.

Ace tira sur la voile qui se déplia et le bateau quitta le rivage en direction de sa première aventure.


	19. 19 décembre

19 décembre

Au sein du Shisengumi, la tension montait ce soir. Une partie des membres avait décidé de suivre Itou. Deux capitaines du clan partaient demain au grand agacement des autres capitaines. Depuis le temps qu’ils se battaient côte à côte, une certaine amitié voir plus c’était développée. Dans une des chambres, alors que tout le monde est parti se coucher.

\- Je n’en reviens toujours pas qu’Heisuke ose nous trahir comme ça. Et toi, tu ne dis rien pour le retenir ? s’exclama Shinpanchi  
\- Tu crois peut-être que je suis indiffèrent parce que je ne dis rien ? Depuis le temps que l’on connaît Heisuke, tu devrais savoir qu’on ne pourra pas le faire changer d’avis. Même Chizuru n’a pas réussi. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n’arrive pas à exploser devant tout le monde, lui répondit Sanosuke.  
\- La pauvre Chizuru. Elle n’avait vraiment pas l’air dans son assiette de toute la journée. Elle n’a même pas mangé ce soir. Elle m’inquiète, je ne voudrais pas qu’elle tombe malade.  
\- Je te comprends. Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux d’ici quelque temps. On est toujours là pour elle.  
\- Heureusement que les autres n’ont pas tenté de l’enlever à nouveau pour le moment.  
\- Oui. Cela aurait été le comble, surtout maintenant que nos forces s’affaiblissent.  
\- En parlant d’affaiblissement, j’en connais un particulièrement qui s’affaiblit en ce moment.  
\- Quoi ? Qui ça ?  
\- Toi.  
\- Hein, mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes. En quoi je m’affaiblis ?  
\- Depuis plusieurs jours, tu ne veux plus rien. Je commence à me demander si tu ne vas pas voir quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- Dis pas de conneries. Comme si je pouvais aller voir ailleurs. C’est juste que je ne suis pas d’humeur. Et puis les évènements de ses derniers temps, n’ont pas été propices à être juste tous les deux.  
\- C’est vrai aussi. Mais on pourrait se rattraper ce soir et ainsi oublier pendant quelques heures tout ce qui nous tombe dessus.  
\- C’est une bonne idée.  
\- J’ai toujours de bonnes idées.

Sanosuke éteignit la lumière afin d’avoir l’intimité nécessaire, les murs étant trop fins pour les camoufler avec la lumière. Ils se déshabillèrent et plièrent leurs vêtements avant de se rejoindre sur le futon prêt pour la nuit. Les nuits commençaient à se rafraîchir dans les pièces. Ils se mirent rapidement sous la couverture.

Les mains ne tardèrent pas à caresser l’autre, provocant des frissons. Leur bouche n’en formait plus qu’une. Tout n’était que délice et luxure. Sanosuke faisait descendre lentement sa bouche le long du torse de Shinpachi jusqu’à arriver à destination de son objectif principal. Il prépara son amant tout en souriant en l’entendant retenir le moindre gémissement, ne voulant pas que les autres l’entendent.

Pour une fois Sanosuke n’y alla pas de main morte et n’hésita pas à donner de grands coups de reins. Ils s’endormirent peu de temps après repus l’un et l’autre.

Le lendemain matin, alors que tout le monde se rassembler pour le dernier petit déjeuner avant la séparation, Sinpachi entra dans la salle commune, légèrement voûté.

\- Tout va bien Sinpachi san ? s’inquiéta Chizuru.  
\- Ne t’en fais pas pour lui, Chizuru. Sinpachi a abusé hier de l’exercice physique.  
\- Il faut penser à vous reposer, de temps en temps. Ce n’est pas bon pour la santé.  
\- Merci, Chizuru. Je m’en rappellerai à l’avenir, répondit-il en lançant un regard noir à son amant.


	20. 20 décembre

20 décembre : La bibliothèque

prologue

Armin n’avait jamais eu d’amis dans sa vie. Il passait son temps le nez plongé dans ses livres. Livres qu’il avait appris à lire très tôt par ses parents fous de littérature. Ils avaient même ouvert une bibliothèque dans la ville de Shingashina. À l’école, on lui avait rapidement collé l’étiquette d’intello de la classe. Mais lui, s’en moquait totalement, car la seule chose qui comptait dans sa vie était ses livres. Son rêve, plus tard, était de reprendre la bibliothèque de ses parents et acquérir de nombreux livres rares.

Comme tous les jours, il avait pris sa place au fond de la classe et écoutait attentivement le professeur. Même s’il connaissait déjà la leçon du jour par cœur, il n’en restait pas moins attentif. Un coup à la porte de classe fit arrêter tout le monde. Petra, la CPE entra dans la salle.

\- Désolée de vous déranger professeur Schultz, mais il y a un nouvel élève qui va intégrer la classe dès à présent.  
\- À très bien, faites le entrer. Silence dans la classe.

Un garçon plutôt grand pour son âge, enfin plus grand que lui, se dit Armin, fit son entrée. Ce qui attira le regard d’Armin fut principalement les deux grands yeux vert émeraude. On aurait dit deux saphirs verts.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme. Veux-tu bien te présenter à la classe.  
\- Oui monsieur. Salut à tous, je suis Eren Jager et j’ai 16 ans. Je viens d’arriver à Shingashina avec ma famille. J’adore la musique et lire des mangas. J’espère qu’on s’entendra bien ensemble.  
\- Très bien. Il y a de la place à côté d’Armin. Tu peux aller t’asseoir là-bas.  
\- Bien monsieur.

Eren se dirigea rapidement vers la place libre, sourit à Armin en tirant la chaise pour s’asseoir.

\- Salut, moi, c’est Eren.  
\- Enchanté, moi, c’est Armin.  
\- J’espère qu’on sera ami.  
\- Peut-être.  
\- On étudie quoi ? Je suis pas du tout bon en maths.  
\- la trigonométrie.  
\- Ah pas de chance pour moi alors.  
\- Je pourrais te donnais un coup de main pour te remettre à niveau.  
\- Ouais, je veux bien.  
\- Pst le nouveau. Moi s’est Jean. Évites de copiner avec le champignon. C’est l’intello et asocial de la classe. Si tu veux de vrais amis, je te les présenterai à la pause.  
\- Désolé, je ne fréquente pas les canassons.

À ses mots, le fonds de la classe rigola et le professeur dut intervenir. Eren tenta sans grand espoir de suivre les cours.

À la pause déjeuner, il se leva pour partir à la cantine, quand il remarqua que son voisin et nouvel ami ne bougea pas d’un poil.

\- Ben alors, tu ne viens pas manger.  
\- Non merci, je mange toujours ici mon sandwich.  
\- Pourtant, c’est cool d’être avec d’autres personnes.  
\- C’est pas mon truc.  
\- Ah dommage. Bon, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Eren partit en courant en direction de la cafétéria qu’il avait repérée en arrivant. Armin soupira en pensant qu’il allait faire comme les autres, le laisser en paix. Il mangeait tranquillement son sandwich, tout en lisant un livre sur l’art contemporain quand la porte se rouvrit soudainement.

\- Désolé, il y avait de la foule en bas. J’ai cru ne jamais avoir de sandwich. Demain je ferais comme toi, je ramènerai le mien.  
\- Pourquoi es tu revenu ?  
\- Ben je te l’ai dis, on mange ensemble. On est ami, non ?  
\- Euh, oui peut être.

 

Eren s’assit en face d’Armin et tout en mangeant entama la discussion avec son nouvel ami. Le blondinet lui répondait, mais n’en revenait pas que quelqu’un puisse s'intéresser réellement à lui. Les cours de l’après-midi se déroulèrent sans accroche, Eren ne quittant pas Armin d’une semelle. Ils firent même un bout de trajet ensemble. Ce soir-là en rentrant chez lui Armin sentit grandir une drôle de sensation. Il décida pour le moment de ne pas en parler à ses parents. Il monta dans sa chambre et travailla sur ses devoirs. Une fois terminé, il alla jusqu’à la bibliothèque où travaillaient ses parents.

En entrant à l’intérieur, il reconnut le rire de sa mère. Il trouva bizarre tout de suite, en sachant que le silence et le calme étaient de rigueur. En arrivant au comptoir, il reconnut aussitôt son nouveau camarade de classe qui rigolait avec sa mère. Ce dernier aperçu, son fils.

\- Bonsoir Armin. Viens que je te présente Eren.  
\- Armin, c’est ta maman ?  
\- Vous vous connaissez ?  
\- Oui, votre fils a accepté d’être mon ami et m’aide à l’école pour que je m’intègre rapidement.

Le sourire de madame Arlett se transforma en stupéfaction aussitôt.

\- Tu as enfin un ami, Armin ?  
\- Oui, répondit-il d’une toute petite voix.  
\- Mais c’est merveilleux. Quand ton père le saura, il sera vraiment ravi. On commençait à désespéré que tu aies un jour le moindre ami. Dis Eren, est-ce que cela t’intéresse de venir manger ce soir à la maison ?  
\- Je dois juste prévenir mes parents, mais je serais ravi.  
\- Oui, oui, prévient les et dis leur que je te ramènerai pas trop tard. Si tu veux, il y a un téléphone dans la pièce arrière.  
\- Maman, Eren a peut-être d’autres obligations.  
\- Non, Armin. C’est bon. De toute façon, les soirs, je suis toujours seul. Mes parents voyagent beaucoup.

Armin soupira et abandonna d’argumenter. Il se demandait juste dans quoi il s'embarquait.


	21. 21 décembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> black butler

21 décembre

\- Ciel, viens jouer avec moi  
\- Tu es malade Alois. Comme si j’allais jouer avec un type de ton espèce.  
\- Tu joues volontiers avec un diable, mais avec un être humain, tu refuses. Comme c’est vexant. Tiens regarde comme Sebastian se démène pour venir te libérer. C’est pitoyable.  
\- Le plus pitoyable ici, c’est toi. Sans tes sbires, tu ne serais rien.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais que veux-tu, je suis comme ça. Enfin bientôt tout cela sera fini. Tu retrouveras ta liberté et moi, je serais dévoré par Hannah.  
\- Tu as l’air de prendre ça avec philosophie.  
\- Et toi donc, ton âme doit être dévorée par Sebastian. N’as-tu donc pas peur.  
\- De quoi aurais-je peur. Je l’ai voulu pour laver l’honneur de Phantomhive. Une fois ma vengeance assouvie, plus rien ne me retiendra ici. Sebastian a même pour mission de ne pas atténuer la douleur. Je veux sentir mon âme se faire dévorer au plus profond de mon corps.  
\- La vache, tu ne serais pas un peu masochiste ?

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, suivant le déroulement du sauvetage de Ciel.

\- Dis Ciel, est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé quelqu’un ?  
\- Mais c’est quoi tes questions stupides ? Qu’est-ce que cela te regarde de toute façon ?  
\- Alors c’est non. De quoi, on va être coincé ici encore quelques heures, alors autant tuer le temps.  
\- Ton silence serait le mieux.  
\- Moi, j’ai déjà embrassé une fille. Mais j’avoue que ce n’était pas ce à quoi je m’attendais. J’essayerai bien avec toi.  
\- Hors de question. Ne me touche pas avec tes sales pattes.  
\- Allez ne fait pas ta fine bouche. Juste un baiser et je te laisse tranquille.  
\- Non, non, non. Plutôt aller maintenant en enfer.  
\- Juste un tout petit baiser.

Ciel se releva et recula, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Alois. Rien que l’idée qu’il le touche lui donnait des frissons. Ce dernier s’était aussi relevé et se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

\- N’oublie pas que tu ne peux pas fuir. Nous sommes dans cet espace minuscule.  
\- Va au diable.  
\- Déjà fait depuis si longtemps.

Ciel se retrouva au bord du vide et perdit l’équilibre. Alois l’attrapa inextrémiste et le tira vers lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Alois en profita pour coincer Ciel sous lui et sans plus attendre posa ses lèvres sur celle du comte Phantomhive. Ce dernier se raidit immédiatement et tenta de le repousser. Il sentit les mains d’Alois courir sur son torse et descendre de plus en plus bas. Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand ce dernier la posa sur son entrejambe.

\- Wouah, le comte Ciel Phantomhive qui bande quand je le touche.

Ciel tourna la tête afin de ne pas croiser le regard de son rival.

\- Je rêve ou tu rougis bien ?  
\- La ferme et pousse toi de là.  
\- Tu vois, j’ai envie d’aller beaucoup plus loin.

Sans plus attendre Alois mis son souhait à exécution. Il explora le corps entier de Ciel, ne ratant pas une seule parcelle. Ce dernier gémissait et rougissait. Il se retrouva rapidement nu écartant sans aucune pudeur ses jambes. Alois accepta sans problème cette invitation à la débauche.

Dans ce petit espace entre l’enfer et la terre, deux garçons laissèrent aller leur pulsion de luxure. Quand ils eurent fini, Ciel n’était plus qu’un gâchis recouvert par sa propre semence et dont celle d’Alois s’écoulait de son intimité.

\- Finalement, ma vie n’aura pas été qu’un gâchis. Il est temps pour toi de retrouver Sebastian.  
\- Je te maudis Alois.  
\- Ah oui j’oubliais une chose, Sebastian ne pourra jamais dévorer ton âme.  
\- Quoi ??? Qu’est ce que tu dis ????

Ciel fut emporté dans un tourbillon et se réveilla sous l’impact de l’eau dans laquelle il s’enfonçait.


	22. 22 décembre

22 décembre

Après des années loin des autres, Saito revenait enfin au sein du Shinsengumi. Le plus heureux du groupe fut Sôji qui retrouva enfin son amant. Mais il avait dû attendre la nuit tombée pour enfin le retrouver. Aucun mot à ce moment-là ne fut échangé et tout ne fut que passion charnelle. Comme par le passé, Sôji se retrouva à quatre pattes, son amant derrière lui.

\- Je vois que tu m’as vraiment attendu. Tu es si serré, Soji.  
\- Hum, tu croyais quoi ? Que j’allais voir ailleurs en attendant ton retour ? Tu me prends pour qui Saito ? Tu me déçois. Et toi es tu allé voir ailleurs ?  
\- Comme si j’avais que ça à faire. Je savais qu’un vorace m’attendait quelque part.

Au même moment les doigts de Saito touchèrent le point sensible. Soji laissa échapper une plainte de bonheur. Son amant refit la même opération plusieurs fois, menant le plus jeune jusqu’à la limite. Il retira ensuite ses doigts et termina de se déshabiller.

\- Dépêches toi Saito. Depuis le temps que j’attends que ça.

Ce dernier lui répondit en souriant et entra jusqu’à la garde. Soji émit cette fois un cri de douleur.

\- Merde t’aurais pu prendre des gants tout de même.   
\- Je te croyais pressé que je vienne en toi.  
\- Mais pas comme ça. T’as pas intérêt à bouger.

Ce dernier n’écouta pas vraiment les plaintes de son amant et commença à bouger, tout en posant l’une de ses mains sur le sexe de celui-ci et commença à faire des va et vient en synchro. Rapidement la douleur fit place au plaisir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux hommes viennent. Soji tomba sur le futon, complètement épuisé, mais heureux. Saito fit une toilette rapide et essuya son amant.

Ils restèrent un moment sans dire un mot. Ce fut Soji qui brisa le silence.

\- Tu comptes rester combien de temps, cette-fois ?  
\- Aussi longtemps que l’on aura besoin de mes services.  
\- Tu sais déjà à quel poste il va t’affecter Hijikata ? Tu pourrais prétendre sans problème à un poste de capitaine.  
\- C’est lui qui décide. Et toi qu’es tu devenu depuis mon départ?  
\- Je suis devenu capitaine de la 1ère division. Mais j’ai toujours Hijikata sur le dos. Il ne me lache pas d’une semelle, me rappelant à l’ordre sans cesse. Je suis pourtant plus un gamin. Il refuse à ceux que nous tuons pour le moment. Pourtant Kento nous dit que pour que les gens nous craignent il ne faut pas avoir peur de sortir sa lame. Pendant qu’on joue les poules mouillées, le clan Chochuu renforce sont autorité.  
\- Soit patient et tout viendra en son heure. Je suis sûr que Hijikata a ses propres raisons. Nous devons lui faire confiance.  
\- Comme toujours. De toute façon, sans Hijikata, je ne serais pas là. Je vais donc prendre mon mal en patience.

Soji bailla en prononçant sa dernière phrase. Il s’installa contre la poitrine de Saito et rapidement il sombra dans le sommeil réparateur. Saito quand à lui, mit plus de temps à trouver le sommeil, leur discussion l’ammena à réfléchir sur la situation.


	23. 23 décembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto

23 décembre

\- Kakashi-sensei, pourquoi me punissez-vous ? J’aurais compris que je fasse équipe avec Sakura, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois faire équipe avec l’autre.  
\- Ah non, jamais équipe avec toi, s’écria d’horreur Sakura. Je préférerai faire équipe avec Sasuke.  
\- Eh le pleurnichard, l’autre a un prénom.  
\- Bon, vous vous calmez tous. Pour le moment, vous allez exécuter la mission que je vous ai assignée. Vous devez apprendre à travailler en équipe. Hors pour le moment, vous êtes loin d’y arriver. Donc on ne discute pas. Sakura quant à toi, tu iras avec moi. Les discussions sont closes. Donc votre mission consiste à ramener des herbes médicinales que l’on trouve uniquement de l’autre côté du clan de Shikamaru. La mission a l’air simple à première vue, mais elle vous demandera de travailler en équipe. Avez-vous des questions ?  
\- Aucune Kakashi-sensei, répondit Sasuke.  
\- Bien. Donc vous partirez demain matin à l’aurore. Préparez bien vos affaires et bonne mission à vous. Ah oui une dernière chose, aucune utilisation de technique ninja pour cette mission. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?  
\- Oui, Kakashi-Sensei, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se séparèrent après s’être donné rendez-vous et menaçant l’autre de partir sans lui s’il n’était pas à l’heure. Naruto ne voulant pas se faire devancer par son rival, se leva avant l’aurore et se dirigea à l’entrée du village. Mais en arrivant sur place, il rencontra Sasuke qui lui aussi avait décidé d’être très en avance.

La journée de mission s’annonçait plus que pimentée. Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne partie de la matinée avant de quitter les terres de la famille de Shikamaru. Ils débouchèrent sur une montagne.

\- D’après Kakashi-Sensei, la plante que l’on doit ramasser se trouve dans la vallée derrière cette montagne.  
\- C’est nul, on ne peut pas utiliser la moindre technique. On en a pour des heures à la gravir cette fichue montagne.  
\- Tu peux toujours m’attendre ici, Naruto. Cela m’évitera de perdre du temps à attendre un boulet comme toi.  
\- Et puis quoi encore. Tu vas voir lequel de nous deux est un boulet.

Ils se mirent donc tous les deux à gravir la montagne. Malheureusement pour eux, cela s’avéra beaucoup plus difficile. L’un et l’autre trébuchaient, glissaient sous les pierres humides par la fonte des neiges. Ils n’eurent d’autres recours que de s’entraider en s’attachant chacun à un bout de la corde. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet, ils s’assaièrent dos à dos, reprenant tant bien que mal leur souffle.

\- Dis Naruto, je me demandais si Kakashi-sensei n’a pas inventé cette mission.  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
\- Si on utilisait vraiment cette plante, on aurait dû voir des traces de passage. Hors il n’y a aucune.  
\- Tu veux qu’on fasse quoi ?  
\- On va la continuer cette stupide mission et on va en mettre plein la vue à Kakashi-sensei. Nous allons donc collaborer ensemble pour aujourd’hui.  
\- OK ça me va.

Une fois leur force récupérée, ils se remirent en route. Ils arrivèrent peu avant midi dans la clairière où ils étaient sensés trouver les plantes. Grâce aux photos données par l’hôpital, ils les réunirent rapidement. Leur collaboration se passa sans trop de soucis au final. Ils rebroussèrent chemin pour rentrer en milieu d’après-midi. La descente fut tout aussi chaotique que la montée, mais néanmoins leur soutien mutuel leur permit d’arriver en bas sans la moindre casse.

Ils arrivèrent peu avant la fin de la journée au village où Sakura et Kakashi les attendaient.

\- Vous voyez les garçons, ce n’est pas si difficile de travailler en équipe.  
\- Cette mission n’était qu’une mascarade, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne dirais pas ça. Vous devriez le prendre plus pour un entraînement.  
\- Vous êtes ignoble.  
\- Je ne suis que votre sensei.

Sasuke serra les poings de rage avant de tirer par la manche Naruto et de partir ensemble jusqu’à la maison des Uchiha afin de pouvoir se débarrasser de la crasse et de pouvoir se reposer.


	24. 24 décembre

24 décembre

Note de l’auteure : Comme dans le film 9 mois, Levi a pu porter en lui le bébé d’Erwin.

\- Putain de merde Erwin, dépêche-toi. Ça fait un mal de chien ses foutus contractions.  
\- Respire comme te l'a montré la sage-femme. Je vais chercher la valise.  
\- Oublie pas les lingettes désinfectantes. Je veux que la chambre soit propre selon mes critères.

Erwin courait à travers l’appartement, prenant les affaires que Levi avait besoin pour son séjour à la maternité. Il était le premier homme à se voir implanter une poche de développement pour foetus. Le jour où leur amie Hanji leur avait parlé de ce prototype, il n’avait pas mis longtemps à se décider. Il avait été convenu que cela serait Levi qui porterait leur enfant. Bien évidemment ce dernier était d’accord à une seule condition, que l’ovule qui servirait ne devait pas appartenir à la binoclarde, ne souhaitant pas avoir une réplique miniature de la fille chez lui.

La grossesse avait été très suivie par plusieurs médecins. Il avait dû prendre de nombreux traitements à bases d’hormones. Comme pour une femme, Levi avait vu son corps évoluer, son ventre s’arrondir, ses deux bourgeons roses devenir plus sensible qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà. Bien évidemment, il n’y eut pas seulement son corps qui se modifia, mais aussi son humeur. Déjà, il n’était pas évident de vivre avec un maniaque de la propreté, mais en plus, il avait fallu pendant plusieurs mois à Erwin à veiller au moindre des désirs de son amant. Trop heureux de devenir enfin parent, Erwin cédait au moindre caprice allant d’une envie d’hamburger ou de pizza en pleine nuit à devoir nettoyer deux fois de suite une même pièce quand Levi ne put continuer à le faire risquant de déclencher l’accouchement précocement.

Tout ce passa merveilleusement bien où presque, pendant les 8 premiers mois. Levi s’était mis à maudire Erwin dès le troisième mois quand il ressentit les nausées matinales, qu’il trouvait dégoûtantes et salissantes. Il fut même contraint à rester à la maison dès le 5ème mois de grossesse.

Depuis 2 jours maintenant, il était entré dans le 9ème mois et avait donc anticipé l’accouchement en préparant ses affaires qu’il vérifiait plusieurs fois par jour. Durant la dernière nuit, il avait commencé à sentir des douleurs dans le ventre, puis sur le matin de fortes contractions se produisait. Même sans expérience, il savait que le moment était venu. Il avait donc réveillé Erwin qui rentrait à peine de son travail de nuit.

\- Tu as tout ?  
\- Oui, ne t’inquiète pas. On peut y aller.

Erwin l’aida à aller jusqu’à la voiture, mit les affaires dans le coffre et prit la direction de la maternité. Durant le trajet, il prévint Hanji afin que tout soit prêt pour Levi. Arrivé sur place, ce dernier ne faisait pas un pas sans jurer. Hanji les accueillit et prit Levi en charge. Elle indiqua à Erwin le numéro de la chambre qu’occuperait son amant, afin qu’il patiente là-bas, le temps de l’intervention.

Levi fut installé afin que le médecin puisse procéder à la césarienne. Tout le monde était suspendu sur l’instant quand l’enfant fut sorti du ventre de ce dernier. Une sage-femme prit le bébé. Après quelques stimulations qui parurent durée une éternité pour le jeune père, il entendit enfin les pleures de son enfant. Le médecin recousu rapidement le ventre de Levi et dès qu’il fut remis dans une position plus confortable, on lui déposa le petit homme contre lui. La première chose qu’il remarqua fut l’épaisseur de sa chevelure et ses petits yeux bleus. C’était un Erwin tout craché. Le sage-femme dû reprendre rapidement l’enfant le temps de lui faire passer tous les tests obligatoires et promit à Levi de lui ramener rapidement son petit ange.

Levi fut remonté en attendant dans la chambre. À son grand soulagement, il s’agissait d’une chambre individuelle. Il lui fut formellement interdit de se lever pour le reste de la journée. Avec Erwin, il patienta jusqu’à ce que la sage-femme remonte de la salle avec un berceau sur roulette dans lequel dormait leur enfant.  
\- Il est si beau. Il me ressemble.  
\- J’espère juste le physique. Car s’il a ton caractère, je suis foutu.  
\- Ahahahahah.  
\- Désolée de vous déranger, mais je dois mettre un prénom sur le certificat de naissance. Qu’avez-vous choisi pour ce petit bout.  
\- Vu que c’est un garçon, c’est à Erwin de le donner.  
\- Ce petit homme s’appellera Armin.  
\- C’est un joli prénom. Cela lui va à ravir. Je vais préparer les papiers. Je vous les apporterai plus tard.

La sage-femme partie vers le bureau afin de faire les derniers papiers pour déclarer la naissance de l’enfant.

Tout le long du séjour, Levi eut le droit à un traitement spécial, étant le premier homme à porter un enfant. Il lui fallut attendre une semaine pour pouvoir quitter la maternité avec leur petit bout. Quand enfin, il put rentrer la première chose qu’il fit, fut le nettoyage selon ses normes de la chambre d’Armin. Ce dernier avait sa chambre accolée à celle de ses parents. Levi avait même fait ouvrir le mur afin qu’il y ait un accès plus rapide si jamais le bébé pleurait la nuit.

Il fallut quelques jours d’adaptation pour que toute la petite famille s’habitue à tous ses changements. Armin bien évidemment n’était pas décider à faire ses nuits. Les deux hommes alternaient pour les nuits afin que chacun puisse se reposer un peu. Erwin avait pu bénéficier des quelques jours de repos.

Après une semaine de reprise du travail, Erwin rentra d’une journée bien chargée. Il n’avait qu’une hâte, retrouver sa petite famille. Il se déchaussa en entrant, déposa sa veste sur le cintre et se dirigea vers la chambre d’où provenait le bruit de la télé. Il trouva ses deux amours sur le lit. Levi donnant le biberon, tout en regardant la télé. L’image était magique à ses yeux. Il aurait bien voulu l’immortaliser, mais il savait que son amant n’appréciait pas être pris en photo. Il se rapprocha des deux hommes de sa vie, baisa le front de Levi avant de s’installer derrière ce dernier. Celui-ci apprécia aussitôt la poitrine chaude du grand blond et ses bras autour de lui.

Une fois le biberon donné, il garda dans ses bras le petit, patientant qu’il se rendorme. Le seul bruit qu’on entendait était le téléviseur. Ah un moment Erwin voulut s’enquérir de la journée des deux garçons. Il baissa son regard et tomba sur une image adorable. Levi s’était endormi contre son torse et le petit dormait dans les bras du corbeau. Il ramena la couverture sur eux et ferma à son tour les yeux. La vie était tellement belle pour eux.


End file.
